Transhumanism
by JarOfFanGirl
Summary: RaphaelXReaderXDonatello 2016 You were an average girl until Sacks used you for an experiment to try and make himself a robot. But you were a failure to realize you had emotions, He needed an emotionless robot. When the turtles find you; What happens? And when do you fall for Raphael and does he like u in return at all? When do you realize your even a robot?
1. Chapter 1

Donnie had dragged everyone to the dump to look for extra parts to his random experiments. He usually used his metal detector that was especially made for looking for certain parts. He can make it search for Car parts, Computer parts, ect. Raphael and mikey were playing catch with a football as Leo was just rummaging around. "GO LONG!" Raph yelled. Mikey ran backwards as he was trying to catch the flying ball. But he tripped backwards on something. The football ended up hitting Donnie on this head and made his headgear almost slip off. he groaned "Can you please watch where you aim!" he yelled from the other side of the junk yard. Mikey lifted himself up to see a young girl wearing Jeans and a floral top and Maroon n' white Adidas. He rubbed his head as he turned himself over to observe the girl a bit more. "HEY DUDES!" Mikey yelled "Come check this out. its a chick!" Donnie lifted his head up to see where mikey was. Leo walked over to mike as Raph surfed his way down the hill of trash. Raph dusted himself off as Donnie came from around the hill of trash. They saw your face Completely flawless and surprisingly your body was completely unharmed.

3 Days earlier~~

You were walking down the street from you parents funeral. It was a tragic house fire that caused their death. You were an only child. As you walked down the street you could hear the screams and yelling as you walked up to your building after school. Your apartment building on fire. you ran up to it but Firemen's arms stopped your entire body. "Please! NO! Let me go! NOO! CHAPPY!" You cried for you dog, Chappy. You saw the other fire man bring out a dog covered in burns and blackened fur, more than the usual. "NOOO CHAPPY!" You cried as your eyes burned with embers and tears. You then saw people put on stretchers ready to go to the hospital. You then saw one of the arms fall down past the blanket reveling a pink Beaded watch you bought your mom last christmas. "MMOOOOOOMMM!" You screeched in pain as you felt like your stomach was about to come up your throat. your Lungs hurt from the smoke. "Come on, Lets go." the man said as he then put you on his shoulder. "NOO! let me GO! HELPP! NOO MOOOMM DAAAADD! CHAPPYY!" The vision blurred away as your brain realized you were standing at a cross walk with other people. You were even surprised you made it this far. You felt like you were sleep walking then all this sudden you woke up. You rubbed the tears away with the skin of your wrist as the LED white man that symbolized you can walk turned on from across the street. You heard clicks of heels and the rubber suction of Sneakers. You felt a pinch on your neck; your hand reached up and itched the back of your neck as you felt the itching become worse. You kept itching your skin with your nails; it started to feel really good. The kind of good when after you've had surgery and you haven't been aloud to itch your surgery spot for a long time but you sneak an itch with a stick or a fork and it feels nais digging into your skin. You then realize you felt something wet. You take your hand away to see blood. You've itched yourself until you bled. But the itching didn't stop so you continued. You were on the other side of NY on your way to your friend's home. You've been living with her, her brother and her mom since your parents past away. You then lost balance in your body as you felt your entire body become numb. Your legs collapsed as your body hit the brick wall of your friend's home. Your eyes becoming tired; you saw a blurry figure come and pick you up.

Time skip~~

"Is she ready?" eric sacks asked. "Possibly. We've never taken a person and turned them robot. Its revolutionary. If this doesn't work. We are going to need another human to try it out on." Sacks nodded in agreement and understanding. "You sure you wanna turn yourself robotic? When you do so, your original plans could be pushed aside and your cold metallic Robotic body may influence your brain to change plans." "i'm positive." "Now if she does work. I don't want her leaving this facility. No one can know about her." Sacks told the engineer. The engineer nodded. He was not pleased with the place he was giving. He didn't want to build this for sacks but He had no choice. "Alriigghtt. (The engineer sighs) here we go." The engineer hooked up clips to each hand and foot and one to your lip. "Alright, so right now. Her Metallic outside will be disguised with a special kind of technology. It will show her old self; we made sure to capture her old self and program it. So when someone touches her; they will feel skin. She will have hot breath like a normal human. She Can even eat. But her insides disintegrate the Food and the ashes of the item will be naturally converted into a fuel source. So she has the choice of Eating or not eating and she will be perfectly fine. And her robotic body will interpret her experience just like a human. Sweaty palms. Heart beat. ect" The man put lifted a small Plexiglas cube off the Bright red Power button. It wasn't one of those pushed up buttons. It was a touch button on a flat surface filled with allot of other buttons including a touch-keyboard. You can swipe things to go away or to appear. Above the flat surface was a touch-monitor 75". You can drag the items from the monitor onto the flat white surface. He looked at the button scared of what he may have created. He closed his eyes as he touched the button. Your body being covered in Skin colored pixels. The pixels cleared up to show you wearing jeans, Floral top and Maroon n' white Adidas. Your eyes opened slowly as your eyes glowed Blue and green with bright Rims circling your pupils. It looked like a radar in your eyes with Blue waves shooting through your eyes. Like a ripple. Your eyes looking around as you lifted yourself up with your hands. You then saw digital numbers show in your vision. You see a download Bar saying 76% complete. You fell backwards off the table as you screamed. You tried running out of the room but a cord attached to your head. You put your hand on it " No dont do that!" The engineer pleaded. You pulled it out of your scalp and you saw the Loading bar say "Error Error Error". You looked past the numbers and Loading bar error to see where you were. You've never been here before. Then a Big buff man punched you into the wall. You felt a surge of something through your entire body. You had a huge dent in your body as you looked up at the Blonde pony tailed man. "Good work hun." you heard as you looked over at Sacks. "She's no good. She had emotions. I NEED an Emotionless body." He looked over at the engineer "idiot." Sacks walked away. "What do we do with her." "well now she's of know use. Just throw her out." The engineer sighed as he walked over to you "I'm sorry." He clicked open the back of your neck and pulled out a chip. your eyes turned dull and closed as your body relaxed. Hun picked you up with his hand and threw you over his shoulder.

At the dump~~

Hun drove up to the dump in his Rolls Royce and walked out of his vehicle with it still running. he opened his trunk and pulled you out. He figured since your pretty much dead, it doesn't matter how your handled. He Threw you like a football into a trash hill somewhere fairly far away. That evening your hand twitched as During the next 2 days, your body was doing internal then exterior repairs.


	2. Chapter 2

The turtles stared at you confused. What is a human doing out here in a dump? You moved your head a bit as your eyes squeezed shut harder as you whisper something. "system error" "what did she say?" Donnie asked "I dont know. I heard Jist him later." Leo said. "Jist him later?" Mikey asked. "Maybe we should take her home?" "No splinter would not like that. At all." Leo informed his brothers. "What about Aprils?" "Let me call her." Leo told his brothers. He dialed the number on his phone. (While he Calls her I'll catch you up. The turtles are 18 As well are you. This takes place after the 2014 and 2016 movie.) "Ok April says we can drop her off at her house. We will check up on them around 8 tonight." Leo informed. Raphael lifted you up from the ground. "Oh dear god. She's heavy for someone so small." "Is someone slacking on their weight lifting?" "Shaddup mikey." "i'm serious. she weighs like 300 pounds." "let me try." Raphael rose a brow at Donnie. "What I can handle it." "allriigghht." he gave y/n over to Donnie. Donnie's knees were buckling as he was really trying to hold you. "O-o D- Shi-" Raphael laughed as he took her back. he wiped his head "Oh god she is heavy." "Come on; lets get going." With that the turtles left the junk yard for April's place. He sat you down on the green couch in april's place. You sunk; No Like you SUNK into the couch. "see..." raphael gestured. Donnie bent down and looked at you. he felt your skin to see its temperature. He opened your eye to see your pupil But he only saw black. He just assumed it was really dark brown eyes. "ok um, we'll be back later. And maybe she'll be awake." Donnie told April. "Alright, i'm just on vacation from work." leo patted her shoulder "thanks april." He let go and left for the window.

one hour later~~

April was looking up some stuff on her Samsung laptop. you moved a little; Mostly facial expressions with your eyes closed. You opened your eyes to as LED lights showed.

she saw something flash but didn't know where it came from, so april looked from her screen tosee you awake

she saw something flash but didn't know where it came from, so april looked from her screen tosee you awake. She saw your natural eye color. your (Hazels, Crystal Blues, caramels, Chocolate browns) looked around to see you were in an apartment. You then saw a human across from you. April set aside her laptop as she saw you lifted yourself up sideways. You touched the fabric of your shirt then you looked down to the hardwood floor see a pair of shoes. "hello." You looked up at her as your computer Like brain configured her language. It calculated it was English. You saw the words Configured: English. You reached out into the air try and touch the words but then they disappeared. April looked confused "Are you alright?" You looked back at her with your eyes scanning her. No lights in your eyes showed what you were doing. You just have your natural eyes. you stared at her then you answered "yes." ... "Thhaats good." SHe stood up "Can i get you anything." "I would like to use your facility." you said sternly. "Oh its right over there." she pointed over to it. you stood up and walked over to it while you got a chance to stretch your legs. You closed the door behind yourself. You had no use for the toilet but you wanted to see yourself. You looked skinnier. Like the woman that was just outside this door. You softly touched your eyelashes feeling them, their feather like physique. You then squished your lips. The words in your mind popped a question "who am I?" You then heard a knock "You ok? You've been in there for half an hour" "yes" you answered coldly. "alright just making sure." You took off your clothing to look at your body. You opened the door 15 minutes later to see an extra person here. Your eyes scanned him. Words appeared in your vision "Male..6'1...Blood pressure: Becoming High.." you looked down at his pants to see something poking. Your eyes narrowed trying to understand. Casey then saw you stare at him "Oh-" He looked at you longer than he should've and then he covered his eyes. His poking Thing got harder. "Girl! No no no no.. come on." April pushed you into the bathroom. "what are you doing?" she asked seriously worried. She picked up your clothes as you watched her. She shoved the clothing in your stomach. "Get reDressed and Then Come out." April walked out and closed the door leaning on it. "Right. Well i just stopped by to see how you were doing april. I know what a work-aholic you are." "what?" "your on vacation, I figured you'd be annoyed with it." "well it seems i was given an extra chore." "I'll say.." he said in a lower tone that usual. "I mean; i'll say." Casey Correcting his tone of voice. "Alright you, come on." April said as she shooed him away and out the door.

7:30 pm~~

Leo came through the window as his brothers followed behind. "OH THANK GOD. Its been hell here." "What?" Don asked. "This girl doesn't remember anything. Not even the ethics of life. I mean-" April walked closer to the boys "She got naked in front of Casey today. something isn't right." She explained. "Why is all your dishes out on your Island?" Donnie watched you as you then sorted out the dishes. "She insisted. She's not exactly friendly. She's not mean, or rude. Its just..The way she talks. its cold." Donnie walked over to watch you sort dishes out. 'OCD' he thought. He watched from the side of the island as you organized the glass ware and dishes. You ignored him knowing he was there as you continued. Mikey walked up to the counter facing you as you stopped in your tracks. Your eyes only moving ; they scrolled up to see the turtle. "Is it weird that she's not effected by our appearance." Mikey asked. Donnie walked over to the soft lazy by chair and sat in it. His hand placed on his chin. "A little." Leo looked over at the girl "miss. whats your name." You looked at up the blue eyed turtle. you thought about it and you did't have one. "miss?" "I don't have one." "are you an orphan?" your shrugged.

"Its a bit extreme to presume this but maybe she's forgotten everything. She's lost how to properly communicate to other human beings. Maybe thats why she seems cold; and she obviously doesn't have a name." donnie explained. "Yes! something new for me to name!" Mikey excited. Raph rolled his eyes "Maybe she has a wallet or something" Raphael chimed in. Raphael looked over at you as you polished a plate. "weirdo." he mumbled. April walked up beside you "Do you have an identification?" April asked you. "Identification.." you repeated. "yea do you have any?" You felt your pockets then you squished your boobs. April face palmed herself. "Female. (w/e your height is) 18" "wooah, way to sound robotic." Mikey said. you looked over to him "whats your name?" You repeated over to Mikey. Mikey's eyes widened "Mikey." "Mikey.." you repeated. "is this gonna be like Tarzan?" Raph asked annoyed. "Maybe.." Donnie pulled down his scanned off his head as he scanned you. "Well she's human...enough." He said as he lifted them off his eyes. "Maybe we should take her home. She doesn't know anyone to tell anyone anything. She has not where to go. And i don't think she should stay here. Not that your irresponsible april But i think Ninjas would be the way to go." You watched them talk, learning all their words at once. Just cause you can translate words doesn't mean you can speak it. "I'm going to take you to our home, Ok?"... He waited for you to answer "yes.." He picked you up "dear god." "told ya." "a-alright..lets go men." He squeezed out the window with you and then with the turtles behind him you all left for the turtles home.


	3. Chapter 3

Turtles home~~

You were put down on the concrete floors of their home. You walked around as you observed their home. Your eyes scanned the area "Location: sewer" popped up in your vision. You leaned out to try and touch it. but you were surprised to find out; you couldn't. "Whats she doing?" mikey asked. Leos shoulders shrugged as she shook his head "i dun' know." You looked behind yourself to see them staring at you. You then saw Mikey Smile big :D You mimicked him with a big tooth smile. "Hey look, she is friendly." leo chuckled Which you mimicked. "heheehe" "this is getting kinda creepy." Raphael pointed out. "come on, lets just let her sit on the couch, We're late for our training." Leo told them. Mikey directed you to the couch. You sat down on the pizza hut couch. Your scratched your one nail on the cardboard then you tore at the couch "Oh no, don't do that.' you stopped and looked at him. "That'll break the couch." your hand let go of the couch and you then patted the couch with each hand making music. "Alright stay here, I'll be back in a bit. If you need us, we will be in that room." You looked over to the open room with an octagonal Vent in the floor. You saw Leo and Raphael sparring. You then looked up at mikey. "yes.." you answered. he exhaled "alright. just stay here." you looked over at the room away from mikey. Once he left you stood up and wondered around. You went into the kitchen to find a bread cabinet. You lifted the little door up and then closed it. You opened the refrigerator door for a bright light to shine on your body. You picked up an apple from the fridge. You accidentally squeezed it to hard and made it IN a way explode in your hand. You freaked out and saw a trash can. You dropped it in there as you then grabbed a towel and wiped your hand with it. You also threw the towel in the trash can. You walked over to another room. it was mostly red lighting then white lighting. You saw instruments. You walked up to the drums as you passed guitars and a piano. You picked up the sticks laying on the seat. You sat down with the sticks in your hands. You knocked on the drum with your hand then realized thats what the sticks are for. You touched the Cymbal with the tip of the stick. It made a small Ting noise. You did it again as you then touched the other stick on the drum in front of you. Then you started going harder. You slammed the sticks on each drum and you then felt a petal by your foot. you put your foot on it as you then felt a big Bass of noise. You then felt a rush of Adrenalin flood through your veins. You then smiled because you wanted to, not cause you were mimicking someone. You stopped with the tings of the cymbals. Then you went over and picked up a guitar. You softly strum the strings with one finger. You then pricked at each one creating a different noise. your then saw a tiny triangle tucked up in the top of the guitars strings. You took it out of its place and then looked at it. Then you figured "if my fingers can strum..maybe this can." You softly strum it releasing sound coming from the electric hook up Amp. You looked at the amp. then you looked down at the guitar. You put your fingers on the top strings and then strummed for real. You strummed with the Pick in your hand as your other hand moved up and down the guitar's arm. You really felt the power from the guitar flow into your heart. You Then put it down as you then saw the turtles doing something Mikey called 'practice'. You walked over to see them dancing? or was it fighting? you couldn't tell. You watched and recorded their movements without you realizing you were even recording. You imagined yourself doing those motions. The high kicks, The low sweeps, the Fast punches, the blocks, the quick reflexes. Splinter was coming over to the boys three rooms away when he saw you stand up and mimic their actions. You Jump in the air twirled your body and landed on the floor as you ducked and then punched. Splinter studied your body as he looked from his boys up to you. He walked over to you as he watched you practice what the boys were practicing. Leo's eye got caught by you mimicking themselves and Splinter watching you. Leo stopped and watched you move your body around perfectly. "I-I don't understand her. How can she be so good for someone who cannot remember anything." Leo complained. "Shutup your just jealous you might actually have some competition." raph mocked as he elbowed his brother. "It is odd how good she is for someone Who ACTUALLY cannot remember anything. Maybe...She was a kunoichi?" Donnie presumed. Leo crossed his arms. "maybe." you stopped noticing they have stopped. "Child, you are very good. Your stance is strong. Your moves are graceful. tell me what is your name." You looked over at the turtles. Then you spoke your first sentence "I don't have one." Splinter looked at you. "Boys..." He said calmly. "Where is this girl from?" "We..Don't know, but we intend to find out." Donnie told him. "Splinter, We're sorry we disobeyed you but she's lost her memory. we couldn't-" Leo was stopped in his explanation when he was silenced by his Father with the raise of a hand. "My sons, You were only trying to do what is best. And i'm proud of you but You must figure out who she is. her parents could be worried sick." Splinter explained. "Hai, sensei." Leo bowed. Splinter left; Raphael mocked Leo "hai sensei" Raph used his girly tone of voice with his hands in the position of a girl holding shopping bags. Leo frustrated he broke a thick board of wood with his fist. He left the room as the others did too. You walked up to the broken piece of wood and picked up a piece. You observed it as you then saw more boards. you picked one up and threw it in the air as you then punched it. Splinters flew everywhere. You took another board and flung it into the the air as you punched that once in half. Raphael came in hearing noises. Mikey followed behind. Then you saw weights. big ones. You wanted to test your strength. What was your limit. You picked up the 40 lb weight. No problem. you picked up the 80 lb weight above your head no problem. you picked up the 150 lb weight. no problem. 200 lbs no problem..Raphael stood in awe of you. He's never seen a woman stand so strongly above the others. And for a moment, in his mind, You were glowing. You looked over at him which made you dropped the weight in front of your feet cracking the cement floors. "Oh i'm sorry." you apologized. "No..its fine." raphael walked up to you and picked up the weight by your feet and placing it back to its original place. "I've never met anyone who can lift so much. How can you do that. I mean, no offense but your just a Human girl." you shrugged. "It didn't feel all that heavy to me." "So..I finally got you talking." you looked up at him with your porcelain-like skin. So flawless. It was skin you'd only find on photoshopped models. You walked out of he room as he was still looking at you. "oooh raphie's got a girlfriend, raphie's gotta girlfriend." Mikey chanted. "i'mma hit you wit' this weight really soon." Mikey blew a raspberry as him as he walked out of the room. You felt a hand on your shoulder as you stopped in your path. you turned your head to see Splinter. "Hello again." he greeted. You mimicked what Mikey did when you made him uncomfortable. You smiled at him. "Come, lets talk." you followed him to a smaller room. "please sit." You sat in front of the doorway as he sat behind a lowered desk. 'Closer" you scooted closer. "come closer." You sat on a cushion in front of his desk. He poured hot tea "Now, its becoming my understanding that you don't remember your old life." You watched him pour the tea. It was really relaxing. "yes.." You watched him pour the tea again into a different cup. "I wish to help you remember. Its an old trick. I've never tried it before but many have." Your eyes; so fixated on the hot smooth water being pulled out of the ceramic kettle like Silver-like weaves. "its so beautiful." you spoke aloud. "Pardon?" "The water. Its so clear." you put your hand out and tried to grab it with your bare hand like an item. But you only got scolded. "AAAHH! ugh!" you grabbed your hand with the other. "Why did it bite me!" He walked around his table with gauze in his hands. "it doesn't bite. It burns. Think of it as life." he bends down and wraps your hand. "When someone goes to fast in life and thinks their grabbing it; they only get burned in the end. You wanna enjoy life. Sip it. Like this tea." He gently places the tea cup in your hand. You look down in the reflection of the tea to see yourself. You then looked up at him and actually smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

You and mikey were cooking. you learned allot this past week. There's still a few things needed to be learned though. Some weren't as obvious like the others. You opened the box of banana bread mix. You put the plastic bag of mix into the bowl. you put three shelled eggs in and some water. you mixed it together smashed the egg shells and the unopened bag of bread mix. Mikey turned around and laughed. "no no you open the bag and you have to Unshell the eggs before mixing. You looked down at the mess you made. you stomped your foot "i'm never gonna get the hang of this." "heh Don't worry, you will. I promise." You looked over to see Donnie coming your way. "hey..So have we decided on a name? I mean we can't just call her..HER." "your right..What about Bertha?" Mikey asked. "I was thinking more like Lily" raph came in speaking his mind. "Lily...I LOVE IT! Its spicy and sweet. With some honey." Mikey dazzling your name "dude its a name. Not a tart." you smiled at raph's comment. "i like it." you complimented. Leo came in. "So our schedule today has been changed so our practice will be later on 5 pm. Not 4 pm." "what with the one hour change?" "Splinter said he wanted more time to meditate today." "who cares! more video game time bruh!" "Hey Lily.." Leo grabbing your attention. "even You dont find your family, we can always be your family. granted we live in a sewer but we'd love to have a sister. Your always welcome here. lily." "oh wow, thanks you guys. your all so sweet to me. I just..Wow. Thanks" you smiled big "No problem" leo leaned down and gave you a bear hug lifted you up off the ground. You laughed as he put you down. You walked into Donnie's personal area. he called his Lab. "Hey don, Mind if i join you?" he was on the computer "nah come on in." you looked around admiring his Vials, books and inventions. You stood beside him as he was sitting in his swivel chair. "So whatcha doin?" "Oh just fixing this old computer up." "ah cool, cool. So listen i was wondering if you have found out anything new..about me." "Nope...I'm sorry." you looked into the turtles geeky glasses to see his eyes. "its ok, really. I mean i've got 80 years ahead of me to figure this out." 'hah yea true."

Up above~~

April and casey were walking in the summer breeze. No particular reason why. Casey's eye was caught by an old antique store. "wow ape, look at all this cool stuff!" "yea thats..nice." She turned around to see a paper flowing in the wind harshly stapled onto a pole. She walked over across the street weaving through the stopped cars in traffic. She straightened the paper out to see it was you and some girl. She tore the paper off the telephone pole and ran back over to Casey "Casey!" He turned around "whatcha find? Ugh is it another one of those lost dog posters. April.. we aren't going to hunt after dogs for money, we've been through this." "no look." she turned the paper around to show it was y/n and some girl. "No wayy.. woah!" he took the paper from her hands. "we have to tell the turtles." Casey told april. "on it." she wiped out her slim iphone 6 and dialed. Leo was lifting weights when it phone went off. He put the weights down and walked over to his vibrating phone on the floor. "Hey ape, whats up?" He breathed. "I think i know who knows about Y/n." Leo's eyes dilated as he looked over to you laughing at Raphael's jokes. She looked over at Leo and waved. "really? thats great." he pretended to be happy. "I'll come down to the sewers now to show you what i found." "Yea ok, we'll be here." he heard the phone hang up. He looked down as his eyes traveled over to you. He sighed and went back to weight lifting.

April came down~~

"here it is!" April came through the doorway of their home. "is it your heart for me?" mikey asked. "No its the flier i found with lily on it." "are you sure its her? There allot of people who look like other people." Mikey asked. "I'm positive." She handed the paper to Leo. He scratched his head "It does look allot like her." "Granted its poorly printed in black and white. but i'm positive." "positive on what?" you asked coming out of the bathroom putting new clothes on. You had shorts on with black and white canvases and a Black tank top that fit your body perfectly. "April thinks she found something that will lead us to your family." your eyes widened "really?" "Maybe, But is this you." she handed you the flier as you stared at the photo. "yea but i don't know who that is." "Well there is a number. lets call it." Mikey insisted. Leo dialed the number on his phone. As it rang he gave the phone to you. You slowly put it up to your face. "hello?" you heard through the phone. "hey..I saw your flier. Um whats the girls name?" "y/n. Why did you find her?!" the person sounding overly excited. "Um kinda. Where can I meet you." "My address is _" "Ok i'll meet you there." You gave the phone back to leo. You put your hands on your thighs. "looks like i'm meetin' people today." Mikey hugged you over dramatically. "Oh i'm gonna miss you. we'll probably never see you again." "thats not true. I'll see you as much as i possibly can." you assured him. He stood up and smiled. "And thats how you get a girl, fella's." "Bonehead." raph commented. donnie chuckled. You smiled.

You arrived at the girl's home with April. You walked up the steps and knocked on the door. An older woman answered the door. your eyes scanned the older woman. Gender: Female...Height: 5"1...Age: 56. "Uh hi, i'm here-" you were interrupted with a hug. "oh oh hi, um hi." "Oh dear, we were so worried about you. hang on. (she let go of you) Elizabeth! your friend is back." "friend?" you asked confused. 'i thought this was my family.' you thought. Elizabeth arrived at the doorway. when she saw you; she looked at you like she was gonna explode. "o my god, y/n. its you. Oh god!" she grabbed you into a hug. "oh god. y/n.. i was so worried for you. I thought those Purple Dragons got ahold of you or something." "purple dragons?" "Yea those gang members with those..(she points to her arm) those tatoos." you looked to April then to her. " y/n are you alright. you don't..seem like your all there." she said waving her hands in circles in front of you. April stepped in "It seems that..y/n has lost her memory. and She's learning life all over again." "So you don't remember me?" she asked heartbroken. you looked away "I was actually hoping (you look back at her) that you would know of my family." She bit her lip as she looked to the sky then to you "Well um.. why don't you guys come inside. I think it would be better." Elizabeth explained. "Alright." you walked in while she held the wooden door open for you. You walked into a Living room area as you heard the door click close. "So where have you been?" she asked concerned. "I've been staying with turtles." you told her Not realizing that your not supposed to tell someone that. "t-turtles? like a pet shop?" "No turtles." April wasn't really sure what to do; her eyes looked around for some inspiration to make up a story. "so..turtles." You friend rose a brow. "okkkaayy well um, how did you loose your memory? any idea." "sadly we don't." april answered. "We actually found her in a junk yard. it took her awhile to wake up." "OH MY GOHD! y/n!" "She stayed at my house for a day and then she stayed with my friends for a week." "Well i must meet them. they took care of you especially since you didn't know who you were." "Well..Uh that could be difficult. There always working. (working out and saving the city.)" "So about my family?" you asked. "Um well two weeks ago when we were at school. A fire took over your parents place and the entire apartment building. And they died. I'm sorry." "oh.." you looked down disappointed. "But I remember what an amazing person your mom was. She was always so sweet. Even when I didn't feel good she would walk over here and drop off a thing of her homemade chicken noodle soup. And whenever you were sad she would always take you out to get you something. Like a new top or a pair of pants. And her Christmas's; wow the house was always so festive and her Feasts WERE AMAZING! And your dad, he was a hard worker. He was a electrical worker. He came home always covered in dirt and crud. He would always kiss your forehead when he came from work. He would take you out every Sunday for Penera Bread for lunch." "Did i have any sisters or brothers." "Nah your an only child. So pretty much after the house caught fire you ran here and you lived here. Until you disappeared for a week."

After awhile of talking to your 'friend'. You found out you used to call her Ellie and she used to call you (w/e our nick name is) To be continued..


	5. Chapter 5

Is it strange to have created something, that hates you.

Hun saw you from the coffee shop Window that went Wall to wall. He wore a hat with a jacket with the Sleeves torn off. SO a long cloak like jacket that buttons up. He drank his espresso as he lowered his sunglasses to the ridge of his nose. He made a low throat "hmm.." that kinda sounded more like a low growl. He slid open his phone with a swipe of his thumb and Quick-Dialed Eric. "Hey seems like someone didn't do there job." "what do you mean?" "y/n is walking around conscious and just entered someone's home." "I see." "What do you want me to do." "Nothing" Eric hung up with that. Hun hung up as he stared through the window of Elizabeths home from where he was sitting. He saw you sit down with april.

At Eric's estate~~

The engineer fell to the floor. "I thought I made it clear to deactivate her, drew." Eric explained as Hun was doing the physical work. "Please, I couldn't just let a living thing die after pr-pretty much destroying her life." He pleaded an explanation. "Sacks doesn't care." Hun said as he cracked his ring covered fingers. The engineer opened his mouth enough to where you can see his two front teeth. "Finish him." eric waved his hand as he walked out of the room. "Wait no!" Hun smiled with a deep throated short laugh "gladly." "eric! No!" The doors closed behind Sacks with screams escaping through the cracks.

You, april, and Ellie were standing in front of your building. Most of the building Collapsed on itself as a small portion was stills standing. You walked over to it and walked through the burned down doorway. Bricks were the only thing making an archway. You weren't scared. And it confused you why you weren't. Maybe fixating why you weren't scared in Its own way, kept you from being frightened. You heard a crumble of the wall beside you as you walked up stairs. April and Ellie were able to see you walk up the staircase. You made it to the Apart. Number Ellie told you. Apartment D3. You walked through the already opened green door from when the fire fighters came to rescue your parents. You saw the metal a couch shape. Broken TV. Broken down Island in the kitchen area. refrigerator was holding up a brick wall on its side. You saw a door with a sign on it. "y/ns room." you spoke aloud. You opened your door to see a twin bed covered in ashes and burned mostly. You looked over your to your right to see a side table on the edge of the flooring. The wall that was there; wasn't. So its like your walking up to a cliffs edge to just open a drawer. "BE CAREFUL!" you heard from Ellie. you looked down at her and waved. You opened a small drawer to find a photo album. You closed the drawer a little harder than you should have making a round lamp fall off the table; roll onto the ground, and tap the wall on the other side of the room. you relaxed as you breathed out. The floors shook as you then saw the wall coming towards your body. You sprinted out of you room and stopped as you watched it fall down into the floorboards making them collaps on you. Your foot fell through the crackling floorboards. You body fell as your eyes were calculating your trajectory towards the pavement. You saw a beam falling; you moved your body over to it and landed your feet on it. The beam you were standing on made it to the pavement making you safe and sound. You stood your body up from a crouched over position as you rose your fists to the sky like a cheerleader. April and Ellie smiled in relief until they saw the relaxed building falling again. "Y/NNNN!" they screamed as they ran over to you. But they were too late when it all hit your body. Ellie stood like a plastic doll until she said "no... NO!" She ran over to the brick and wooden pile engulfing you. April ran over and before she even touched the bricks you popped up out of it. Its like you weren't even effected by the fall. You held the photo album above your head. "Look what i found!" you screeched. They looked at you stunned. "whut.." you asked confused. "Oh nothing, nothing; all humans can withstand crashing bricks." you friends sassed. you thought about it.. And you weren't sure what was normal for a human. You brought the book down to your chest and then held it under your arm as you then. Moved your legs around a bit to loosen the bricks. You popped one leg out then another and you started walking down the hill of bricks. "Come on, we gotta tell em'!" you told april happily. "y/n. May i have a word with you." "Yea sure." you walked over to April. She put her hand on on your shoulder as you and her walked 8 feet away from Ellie. "You can't tell elizabeth about the turtles." "why not. She seems nice enough." "Oh i'm sure she is. But even nice people.( april looks over at Ellie for a few seconds. THen back at you) Even nice people have there moments." "moments?" "yea its when they do something that they think they're helping but they're making things worse. Or when they're not themselves for only a slick moment." "oh.." "Come on, lets go and walk Ellie back home." "alrighty." You walked back over to Ellie and you three walked back to her apartment. You walked back into her home with her for some lunch and was gonna head off later. April left to go do some stuff. You and Ellie had sandwhiches and ice cream afterwards. You she told you stories about how you met in school. How you became friends over playing Pokemon as children. ect. "So wait your telling me that a girl named Casey put red paint on your stool in class? and when you stood up it looked like period stain?" "Yep." "wow thats cold." "heh yea, I remember how she would always tell you a boy would like you and then you would go up to him, making a fool of yourself. ahhh...You always were a hopeless romantic. Still are." "heh maybe." You drank milk as she relaxed more into her chair. There was a knock at the apartment door. "woop, hang on, i'll get it." Ellie told her mom as she got up from her chair but you stopped her. "Please let me. You've been so kind." "alright, less work for me." You opened the door to find a Big handsome guy with a blond braid and blue eyes answer the door. "Hello. I seem to have broken down outside your home, Can you come out here and help me please." "yea sure." You closed the door behind you. "Whats your name?" "hun. yours?" "y/n." "Ah what a pretty name." "what seems to be the trouble." "Its in the inside of my car. Would you mind checking it out for me please?" "Uh sure i guess." You scanned the man with your eyes "Gender: male...Age: 28...Blood pressure: normal." You crawled into in the back seat of his car looking for something. Then Hands grabbed you and covered your mouth. Hun closed the door as he put on his sunglasses. He heard a door open behind him 15 feet away. Your friend was looking outside for you. She saw the purple dragons tattoo peak out from under his sleeves of his shirt. She hid herself gracefully back into her home.

You sat there in the hands of a robot holding you down with your mouth covered. Your eyes looked tired and bored as you stared at Hun through the Driver's mirror. "Whats with the look." You rolled your eyes at him. "Its only business sweet heart." You groaned annoyed as you looked up at the stiff robot then to Hun.


	6. Chapter 6

Sacks estate~~

You were in a chair in an empty room. You've been waiting there for an hour. "Is anyone coming at all. Cause this really sucks!" You yelled into the echoing room. You then heard automatic doors slide from behind you. You looked over to see a man wearing a white polo and slick black pants with a shiny belt buckle. "Sorry to keep you waiting." You stood up with your back facing him as you watched him come closer. You turned your body to face him. "who are you?" you asked. "Eric." He walked over to you and stopped near you. "wow, Well i must say. You are a real piece of work. And i can't say much for the engineer that created you. But you'll be going where he is now." "And wheres that?" you asked concerned. "My Back Backyard." "why what did i do?" He started circling you. "its not what you did, Its what you can't do. See You were created; sorta. Your a Guinea pig for an experiment. And you failed. I wanted a robot body with No emotions. No thinking processor. I would be the one in charge of it. But you..(he chuckles annoyed while he bounces his finger up and down in the air at you) you have emotions. and somehow you are still living. (He holds up a Black chip) even without this." You look intensely at it. "what is it." You reached out to touch it. He chucked it in the air and as it fell he caught it. "its you. Its everything you used..to be. Your memories, Your personality. Your Brain. It was all programed into this chip." He tucked it into his white polo pocket. "Can i have it please." "and i must say; You are very naive to talk to strangers and get into their cars. Didn't the turtles teach you better?" he asked knowing the answer to it already. "How do you know about them?" you narrowed your eyes in confusion. "I know, everything about them. I even created them. Like with you. You can think of me like your dad." "I dont want to." You then see the lights go out. Your eyes automatically turn into flash lights for you to see in the dark. You hear a groan of pain in front of you. Your flashlight eye-thing went away from shock. Then you feel arms grab you and run out of the room. "who are you?" "its me.." "raph?" "Yep." "what are you doing here." "Geez your welcome. don't over do the thank you." "How did you find me." Donnie place a tracker on your phone if you ever got lost." you were surprised by that power move. "wait raph!" "wat!" "I need to get something. Its important." "what could be so important." he asked panting as he ran through the halls to meet up with his brothers outside. "my memories." "memories?" He stopped running and put you down. "yea A man name Eric has them. He put you down. "where are they?" "he said it was in a black chip. he showed it to me. Its in his shirt pocket. "stay here. Stay." he commanded like a dog. "I'll be right back. Dont move." Raphael turned around and ran back to get your memories. The lights turned back on. You looked down the hall to see Hun walking towards you. Not on purpose, he was actually looking at his phone. You saw a closet of some sort behind you so you open it; walked in and closed it with only a crack of light showing into the tiny room. You felt a light switch so you turned it on; you looked behind yourself to find it wasn't a tiny room. it was like a whole 'nother house was inside a house. "wooaahh." you wondered around in it as you then saw a symbol on a flat surface. It was a red Flame with a White circle around it shaded in black. you touched the touched the flame with only three finger tips then your hand got sucked to it. Like a black hole. You grabbed your arm trying to let go. Your palm was flat faced onto the table as the flame was glowing red. "what.." You softly spoke. Your eyes showed "45% complete..." "what no stop! I dont know what this is! STOP!" "75% complete" "STOP!" 'Y/n!" raph yelled "IN HERE HELP ME!" "99%...100% complete." Your body let go of the table and you collapsed to the floor as if you were having a grandma Seizure. A spark of electricity flew from your hand. "y/n!" He ran to you; he knelt down. Your body stopped as your head rolled over to the other side not facing him. He picked you up left the estate. The brothers outside in the Truck waiting for him. "Geez what took so long bro." mikey complained. "Donnie something happened. I don't know what though. She was shaking on the floor." "a seizure?" "I dunno." "come on, lets go home. fast." "On it." Leo drove home quickly over the speed limit trying to get home.

You woke up 4 hours later with your eyes opening up with a flash of a red glow and reset to your original eye color. You sit up looking around. "Turtles.." You Get up walk into Donnie lab. You take all of his scrap metal. Taking your two finger tips and transformed them into Flames.

~Spongebob french voice: 2 hours later~~

Raphael and his brother walk into their home. To see your not on the couch anymore. "Y/n? you awake?" Leo asked. "Or just sleepwalking?" Mikey chiming it. his brothers looked at him "what its possible." "hello Creat'ens." "Creat'ens? Thats kinda harsh." Mikey commented. "y/n where are you?" "Who is this..y/n you speak of?" You walked forward out of a doorway wearing a Shredder-like helmet. " I'm oroku Saki!" "Oh shiiii-.." "Bwahahahaah!" you laughed evil. "what happened to her? How can some just gain another personality." donnie questioned. "If it helps any. I got this off of sacks." Raph showed Donnie her Memory chip. Donnie swiped it from Raphael's hand. He lowered his Scanner down to his eyes "An IC chip. Why would a human.." He trailed off as he lifted his headgear up off his vision. He swallowed spit "Y/n. She's..a robot."

to be continued..


	7. Chapter 7

"Y/n..She's..a robot." Donnie figured out. "What!?" Raph yelled. "She's a robot. It would explain so much. Why she couldn't remember anything ( He lifted the chip up to show the guys then lowered it) How she couldn't communicate properly. Why she was kidnapped to sacks. She was created by sacks...but..why would a robot need memories? i don't understand." "Maybe if we insert the chip we will." Leo offering his idea out. "maybe..that just might work." "Turtles! Time for your demise!" "and make it soon. Im getting a feeling we're gonna get our asses handed to us." Mikey told them. Shredder Charged at them with full throttle as he ended up punching right through the wall. the turtles dodged you. Shredder pulled his fist straight out of the wall as crumbles of concrete fell into the hole you created. "Do we have a plan?" Mikey asked anyone. "uh no. not particularly. if your hit, ignore it, And if your killed..Walk it off." leo trying to sound supportive. "wow, nice plan o'fearless one." "If i can just figure out where her chip goes i can insert it." "Come out come out and plaaayy.." Shredder playfully said as your hand flipped into an industrial Circular saw. You could hear the screeching sounds of the metal as Shredder then raised it to the wall and ran the saw against it as you walked slowly. "cant you just scan her or something?" Leo whispered. "I have but all i see is a human body. The technology is far out o my grasp. centuries ahead of its time." donnie explained. You then quickly and sharply take the blade away from the wall on an angle. Sparks flew off the wall. "come on turtles.. Come out come out where ever you are." "hey I'm over here!" Raphael yelled with his arms wide open getting Your attention. your eyes glowed Red as ever as you walked over to him. You turned your other Hand into a Circular saw with one whip of your hand. Raph began to worry a bit. But just in time Donnie attached a small circular magnetic device to your back and it shut your system down. "Cutting it kinda close weren't ch'you." "Alright, the effect only lasts as long as the CMD is attached to her. If it comes off before I can put her chip in, Shredder will come back." "yeash." "Alright I'm (donnie picks you up but his knees buckle due to your weight.) OH geezzz.. her being a robot and being this heavy also makes sense. No human should weight this much in a tiny package." raph rolled his eyes and decided to help his brother out. He carried you to Don's lab. He layed you on a metal table. "lift her back up for a second. I don't think Metal against metal is a good idea." raph picked you up, Donnie laid down a black cloth along the metal topping and gestured raph to put you down. raph took off your shredder helmet and moved a piece of hair out of the way. Donnie caught of glimpse of that softy moment raph had given you. Donnie smiled as he looked in a different direction. "Alright, So i'm gonna work on her for a bit. Find out how she works. Where her power button is. And her chip implant." DOnnie put his hand on raphs shoulder. "And don't worry. She'll be safe as ever with her here with me." "pfft not like i care. Do what you want." "alright then. Um..Leave." Raph left and before he could he glanced at you again while he walked out of the room. As he was outside of Donnie's area he could only think about you. 'please be safe.' he pleaded to himself.

Donnie had gotten you dressed down to your underwear and bra. he felt around for a button but not realizing your buttons were touch-sensitive not Press Sensitive. He stopped touching you once your body became pixel-like. Your true form showed of your robotic Cybernetic body. Porcelain Doll white. Your rounded breasts smooth, no nipples. Your body; very humanoid had lines in specific areas. your shoulders had Lines going in circles from the top of your shoulder to your mid Upper arm. A line went from the side of your ribs to up above and across your breasts Down to the other side of your ribs. Another line made an arch downward on your waistSide and back up across your stomach and back down again to your other side. You had a clear view into your thighs and forearms to see blue Coolants. The coolant was moving on its own as LED lights flashed through it from the inside of your body. Your toes were outlined in black and each of them were a 1/2 inch separated from you actual foot. your fingers were an 1/2 inch from your actual hand Much like how your toes were. he lifted your hand up in his and moved your index finger around to see how it worked. "magnetic conductor.." your fingers hovered outside of your hand. No wires attached, no metal attracting them. Just magnetic force. Just like your toes. He put your hand down. He slid his hand along your stomach lining to see how your metal felt. Then he had touched a button that opened a KeyBoard like hologram. he adjusted his glasses as he looked down at the hologram in excitement. He smiled big "woah.." He looked at your robotic body in awe.

6 hours later~~

Raphael got impatient waiting for you for he went into Donnie's lab to see what he was doing. He stood at the doorway with his hand on the frame. He watched Don as he was putting you back together. He didn't take you apart, he just pushed some buttons on you that opened different things and he was just reclosing them up. "Hey hows it going?" raphael asked. Don looked over at his older brother coming into the room. Mikey was beside Don watching everything in the past hour. "DUDE! Y/n is amazing! She's made with Magnesium based Alloy. One of the BEST metals ever. its Light but Really heavy duty. She's (donnie puts his hands on his head as he stands up) She's made with technology i've never encountered." raph looked down at you as Donnie's words were rambling off in his head. He was only looking at you. Your cold, Lifeless, robotic body. "The thing is, I don't know how to do TransHumanism. personally. So I'm not sure why Sack's got rid of her to begin with. everything is fine. AND she can even self-program and self-repair. And last but not least, BlueTooth." Donnie exhailed. "Is she ready to be up and running?" "in a moment" Donnie sat down and took a pair of surgical tweasers. He pressed an invisible touch button on her neck. A door opened upward. "huh..Theres already a chip in here.."

(Flashback)

the engineer before he shut you down in from of Hun and Sacks slipped an extra Blank chip into your neck

He carefully used the tweasers to pull out the other chip slowly. Then as he had it completely out he placed it on a Metal tray beside him. He then took Her original chip and slipped it in precisely. The door automatically closed down without a need of permission. They could hear your gears softly grinding. It was a small electrical sound. Your eyes were glowing the brightest LED blue as they were cracking open. Donnie covered his eyes with his hand being out in front, Like he was blocking the sun. Raph was squinting as he moved his body closer to you. he stood above you as he watched you wake up. your eyes opening bigger to your original eye shape. Your eyes were scanning the area around you. Your eyes were so concentrated on the numbers, and everything you then looked up to see Raphael and Donnie along with mikey staring at your eyes mesmerized by how they were working. "AHAHAHHAHAA!~!" you screamed as you stood on the table and ran out the door. "Wait!" Donnie yelled as mikey and raph followed behind. You ran away from them. Then you dumped into a turtle which bounced you back onto your butt as The turtle fell also backwards on his butt. he looked at you surprised to see you in your robotic form not your human form. You stood back up quickly; your eyes traveled over to the blue clad turtle sitting on the floor watching you. You Screamed again "AhahHAHHAHH!" Your rocket boosters in your feet activated making you shoot up in the air 18ft up above the turtles. Your legs controlling your bodys movements. You flipped over and over from the pressure of the rocket fuel. Then you ended up hitting the ceiling which was 40ft up. You squinted your one eye as you touched your head to feel smooth, bald head. You looked at your hand as you lowered it to your vision. "AH! whats happened to me!" You looked down to the turtles "YOU FREAKS DID SOMETHING TO ME! WHO DID IT!" Raph puts his hands up surrendering and backing off away from Donnie. Leo stood up as he looked up at you. "Y/N! we didn't do anything but save you!" he yelled up at you. "How can I trust you!" You yelled down. "You dont have to. Just come down." "i Dont think i can." " i promise..we dont hurt you." "no i mean..I cant! I'm kinda stuck up here!" "oohhh." leo said enchancing on the 'O'. You clicked your feet together which only made it worse cause you started swirling around in the air and then went head face down to the concrete. Your head stuck in the ground you use your feet and thighs to Pull yourself up out of it. You then popped right out of the ground stumbling backwards. You then steadied yourself with your arms out in the air. You then looked at the boys with your eyes shining brightly with blue with white rims. Splinter walked into the room. "Whats with all this noise. Its hard to watch my soaps with all this racket!" You then saw The rat dressed in a robe of some sort with a..a manbun. You stared at him surprised. Then Donnie pushed a button on shoulder as You and everyone INCLUDING don were staring at Splinter. Pixels covered your body for a half a minute then created an illusion of your Skin color and a pair of Shorts and belly top and a pair of Nikes Superstar shoes. Splinter looked shocked to see you were a robot and not a human being. "Donnie what did i tell you about experiments!" "no dad. Its not me. Eric sacks made her." "One of Sacks inventions are in our home?" He asked furious. "No its not like that. She was taken from her original body and put into a robotic body." Leo helping Donnie out "yea she used to be human but now she's not." Mikey chimed in. Splinter rose a brow to his sons. "alright." Splinter turned around to walk back into the other room. "phew wow, He took that better than i thought." Donnie said.

To be continued


	8. Chapter 8

You were sitting on a couch made of cardboard and the turtles sitting on their knees looking at you. You looked around as you saw Numbers and words come up scanning the area. You tried to grab them out in the air to see if you could touch them. You looked ridiculous doing so. "What is that? why do you do that?" MIkey asked. "Im seeing numbers and i wanted to know if i was able to touch them. Stupid idea doh." "what do you know about yourself now?" Don asked. "Well..My parents are dead, i'm staying with my friend and her mom. And my boyfriend..Oh my god, my boyfriend! What am i gonna tell him!" you stood up as you grabbed your head. "oh god. oh god. He wouldn't want me anymore. Do I even have a...(Vagina).." you said aloud. "have a what?" mikey asked. "no nothing. I gotta go talk to him." "wait let me walk you out." april offered. "Sure :D" you smiled. "will you come back?" mikey asked. "You have a couch made of pizza boxes! heck yea! See turtle dudes!" you peaced out as you walked with April.

At your boyfriend's~~

You knocked on his door. A girl answered the door "oh hello, How can i help you?" "Hey is Brandon home?" "hey! (the girl turned her red head away from you towards the back of the house with her hand on the door edge) Brandon a girl is here for you.." she spoke louder than her actual voice as she then turned back to you. "Be there in a sec!" He was buckling his pants as he then looked up to see your face. "y/n oh..my-what are you doing here." "Oh you know, i was just in the neighborhood." you were being modest. "Oh well come on in and uh (he gestures) invite your pretty friend too." he teased. You smiled as you looked at April then walked into the home. He sat down on the couch as the girl sat on the arm of the Chair next to the couch. "Brandon theres something i need to tell you." you told him as you folded your hands together and then bent your fingers backward as you put your hands forward as they were intertwined together. "alright.." he said as he sipped his Baja Blast Mt. dew. "I- No offense but can..can you not be in the same room. its really personal." you asked the red head. "oh, nah no its alright. Brandon i'll be helping your mom make cookies." She gestured as she got up and walked out through the doorway. "something wrong? are we breaking up.." he asked sternly. "i sure hope not." you exhaled. "Im going to show you something and i need you to not freak out." "o-ok.." You lifted your hand up and pushed a touch sensitive button on your shoulder. Your body became pixelated. Then your robotic body was all that stood in the room. "woah.." he stood up as he put his Baja blast on the coffee table. "What happened to you." "not quite sure but this is me now..Are you disappointed?" "Disappointed?! i have a robot for a girlfriend! DUDE! THIS IS REVOLUTIONARY!" your eyes looked at him lazily "this was a sex fantasy for you isnt it.." "possibly.." he admitted. "So do..you have a.." he moved his one hand in a circular motions."No.." "So.." he didn't know what to say next.

Later~~

You and him were on a date outside on the back porch of a restaurant with lots of other people on their dates. You were feeling nervous. you weren't exactly human anymore and you were worried how this was gonna go. "hey you ok?" "yea i'm fine." you brushed off. "Here you madam. Your cherry jubilee." the man put the fired up cherried Dessert in front of you. You were reacting fine towards it but your body spoke for you when you stood up on the table and put out the cherries with a built in Extinguisher. Brandon looked around to see the people's reaction towards you. They were horrified. "I swear..i"m not doing this on purpose!" you yelled as you grabbed your arm that was flailing around. He stood up and backed off the table. Once your stopped you were covered in extinguisher foam as you looked around at the people starring at you. You hopped off the table as brandon took your hand. You were mortified. Brandon handed a $50, $20, and another $20 to the waiter as you were under Brandon's arm. you two left the restaurant and went to a mall to get you some new clothes. treated by him. You walked out of the dressing Cubical and out into the mirrored area. you were wearing a pair of new jeans and a off the shoulder's dress-top. He even threw in some sandals. You walked out of the area out to the store to show your boyfriend the outfit he bought for you. He stood up "you look-amazing." he complimented. You felt your face heat up but no blush rose to your face as your eyes were glowing red. "y/n.." he softly said. "yea.." "you-um- look in the mirror." you looked into the mirror behind yourself at your outfit then to your eyes glowing red. Your body bounced back from fear of seeing yourself having blood red eyes to only shoot lazers out to the mirror an bounced back onto an beautiful ebony woman's Afro. her hair caught fire. You turned around only to shoot another lazer out to a clothing rack to only for it catch fire. You closed your eyes and covered them with your hands. you heard screaming which made your teeth clinch. You looked up at the store to see it was completely on fire. Everyone was gone and you were standing there in your new clothes staring out into the fires. "brandon.." you called out softly as you didn't see him at all. He must've left. You walked out the door casually as firemen were rushing inwards.

At home~~

You swung your purse as you walked solemnly towards your apartment. You stopped and starred at it as was pouring down rain. its burnt down reminiscence made your heart break. You took off your sandals and put them in your purse. you engaged your rockets up to your parents place. You floated around as you scanned the area. You saw the last image you had of your parents on your bedroom floor. You picked it up slowly as you stared at it. You felt alone, scared, and angry at the same time. You didn't wanna be this thing. This Thing that sets things on fire. You rested the knuckle of your right hand holding the photo on your Left forearm which touched a button. you picked your hand up as you watched your forearm open a small compartment for holding small objects. You looked at your photo and folded it in fourths and placed it in your arm. you touched the same place you touched before and watched it close. you hovered back down to the concrete and walked to your friends apartment. You were arriving at the stoop of her apartment as you looked up to see Brandon sitting in the rain waiting for you. You walked up to him and stopped. He looked up at you with his hair in his eyes. he stands up and puts his hands in his pockets. "Hey.." "..hey.." you greeted back to him. "Listen, i want to talk to you without you lazering me." "you looked down" "i'm sorry.. I couldn't control it." "i know, and this this makes it all the more scarier to say." you looked up at him. "I don't..think this is gonna work. I want it to. But. you can't control yourself and I don't know when you will.-" "brandon-" "please let me finish. "I love you. but this..its to hard for me. I can't be around someone i'm afraid of." you gasped but not dramatically you just..Gasped. "I think we should break up." he slid off his promise ring that you gave him and took your hand and place it in your palm. "Bye y/n.." he walked off the stoop and past you and over to the other side of the street. He called a taxi and drove off. You looked down at the ring in your hand, you squeezed it in a fist and threw it to the ground with all your might. As you heard the tings and tangs of it bouncing on the concrete your watered up eyes watched it fall down the sewer grate.

Without you knowing the ring that went into the sewers dropped right in front of Raphael as he was strolling around down there. He squat down and picked it up. he stood up to look up through the rain to see you crying. he looked down at the ring to see it was a man's ring. he moved it in his fingers to see the inside said brandon & y/n forever. Then he looked to up to see you were on the roof now.

moments later~~

you were on your friend's roof to see the city pouring down. You were crying hard as the rain pouring down harder than your voice making it seem like your were crying softly. "hey.." you heard from behind. "You need a friend?" you looked behind yourself to see the red Clad turtle. You looked at him as you nodded squishing your lips closed. He sat down next to you as you two used the ledge of the building as a desk/table. He put a silver ring in front of you on the ledge. You sniffed "Thanks Leonardo.." "Its actually Raphael.." you wiped your nose "sorry." "nah its 'aight. It cant be easy learning all our names." he consoled. "So whats got you down.."

To be continued..


	9. Chapter 9

"soo whats got you down.." "My boyfriend..Well now my exboyfriend just dumped me." "what?! why?" You looked up to raph then down to the people walking past this building. "He's afraid of me.." You started crying again hating what you've become. Raphael looked away understanding people fearing him. He looked down at you compassionately. He put his hand on your shoulder and let you lay against him. "I'm sorry this happened to you y/n.." "me too.."

next morning~~

You woke up in the turtles home on their couch. You sat up as your eye lids made an electrical sound as they opened up. You saw a laptop still on; on the coffee table. '4 am?' you questioned then you looked around to see no one was here. They must be sleeping. You watched cat videos and Vines then you wanted to no more about ninjas. You watched a Documentary, tutorials, Ninja weapons.

Leo woke up~~

he saw his brothers watching something. He walked over to them without his mask on rubbing his eyes. "Hey whats going on?" he then looked at his brothers watch you entertained. You were running on the wall with two katanas in your hands behind you as you then ran upwards in the center of the room then bounced off to face the turtles with a precise landing. "Hey look LEO! I'm a ninja!" you danced with swords in your hands with a sound of a winner "oot oot!" "heh nice..How-how did you learn that?" "youtube.." you told him as you hung the swords on the wall. "Gurl! See don! I told you, Everything is on youtube!" "Or maybe because she's a robot her body mimics what she see's." he explained not realizing he didn't include your feelings in his observation. You looked down then back at the turtles whom were talking. "I'mma go.." you told them. They went silent as they watched you walk out of the sewer's home. Leo smacked don on the head. "Ow! what?!" "idiot.." raph commented. "Dude that was kinda harsh." mikey commented in. "Oh..i forgot.." donnie said. "ughhhh now i feel horrible. I didn't mean too.." "maybe you should tell her that." leo instructed as he walked over to get cereal. Mikey walked over with him.

Later~~

you came back down. you were bored. "hey y/n, i wanna say i'm sorry. I didn't- I mean i-" you silenced him with a hug. "its ok Mikey. "i'm donnie but you can call me that if you want." you laughed "sorry still getting a hang of names." "hey y/n.." Leo passed by with a wave as he walked up to raphael "hey Don..I mean Leo." he laughed. "you'll get used to it." "i hope.." Raphael came from behind you and lifted you up to where you were now sitting on the back of his neck getting a free ride. "weee!" "hows your day pipsqueak.." he asked. "its been alright. Hey (you put your hands on your knees and leaned down to him) Can you walk over to Leo. I wanna say something." "what ever you say your majastee' " he walked over to Leo "Hey leo..Can you do me a favor." Sure he looked down to your usual height but only ended up looking at Raph's crotch so he moved his head up and looked up at you. "O gheez' " You laughed "can you paint me like one of your french girls?" He laughed "Sure but I'm a nudest painter.." he flirted with a wink. You laughed so hard you almost fell off Raphael. "if your gonna draw her naked might as well include me." raphael joined in. "Please raph; if you were in the picture your erection off her would be as big as her and i wouldn't be able to draw her at all." Your eyes widened and your smile went away. Leo busted out laughing from your reaction. You then leaned over and looked down past raph's Shelled Chest to his trousers 'how big is it?' you wondered in your head. "what'cha lookin' for?" he asked giving you a look knowing what your looking for. "nothin." you leaned back to your sitting position. he chuckled with a smirk. "okkayyy" he doubted you. You reached down into your pocket and googled 'Turtle Dick'. Raphael sat down in a swivel bar stool chair at the Island in the kitchen which made your phone wobble out of your hands. Mikey came over and picked up your phone "whatcha googling?" "nothing give it back." "nothing?" he gave you a look. "Mikey! GIVE IT BACK!" "nah nah no i wanna see.." he put his hand on your face "Ohhhh y/n..if you were curious, you could've just asked me. (he looks over at you) I'd have no problem showing you." he winked ;) "Miiikkeeyyy.." "yea thats it say my name." "give it!" raph took it from Mikey's hands "HEY raphie!" he whined. raphael busted out laughing "really?" he looked up at you. "dont judge.." "Oooh i'm judging." "just cause i'm a robot doesn't mean i know everything. I just know everything i already know." "SO nothing?" Mikey teased. "ha-ha very funny." you swiped the phone from raphael's one hand. "gimmie dat' " you demanded. "sheesh, your welcome." "thank you." you thanked enthusiastically. "I wanna get down." you told Raphael. "GEEEZZZ YOUR SOOOO NEEEEEDDDYYY." he whined loudly. you giggled as he put you down. Your phone was ringing in your hand, you looked down to see your ex-boyfriend calling you. "excuse me." Leo looked at you walk away then looked to Raphael. "turtle dicks?" "turtle dick." Raphael answered as he took a bite of poptart. You were leaning against a wall as you were debating on what to do but then you pushed the Decline button.

Later~~

Raphael and you were just talking as he and you walked through the sewers. "ok, my most embarressing moment in liiiffee waaaasss (you clapped your hands together) ok it was halloween at a party, well more of a 6 person hang out at a house. we were drinking and i was on my 2nd Beer when my friend was on their 8th. She was completely wasted. Like WASTED omg and then when i was sitting the couch she came over and she just started Dry humping me. Like giving me a lapdance. My mom was looking at me like wtf and i was like "what are you doing?" "I -i love you man." "DUDE STOP!" "I..I can't i love you to much" raphael busted out laughing as u laughed with him "yeah that was fun.." "wow alrighty then." "what about you?" "ehh not really. Not much interaction with the people above so no." "so what are your hobbies? I mean you probably told me Before but i forgotten." "Well I have an antique car i found at a junk yard not far from here, so i work on that. I like to keep my hands dirty. (you giggle), watching Thrillers/horrors, poker sometimes but not the real poker. No real money involved, fool around on my guitar, and lift weights." "Noice boi!" "boi? XD" "..." you looked away then back at him "So What do you like to do?" "(list the things you enjoy..)" "Noice boi!" he mocked "Dar HAR HAR.." he smiled a toothy smile "we gotta watch a thriller together." "um no.." "Why not?" (just pretend you can't stand the thriller XD) "I'd be clinching your arm so hard that i'd start biting it." "HAH! I honestly cannot see that." "Please you'd enjoy it anyways." you teased. "Yeaaaa i might." he joked which made you laugh. "Whatcha wanna do?" he asked. You hesitated to say it at first "I-I honestly wanna see stars. its been awhile since i've seen any.." "The lady wants stars..I'll give her stars." "that doesn't mean punch me right?" you jokingly asked. "perhhhaapps." he teased. he put his hand on the ladder "up here" "Oh alright." you walked up the ladder after him. Then he closed the manhole up as he was bent over. He stood up as you two were actually outside of the City. Right on the edge. "wow..We traveled for awhile." "over hither (here)" he gestured. You followed him as you two walked up a grassy hill with some Dandelions in between. he kneeled down and rolled onto his back as he put his hands behind his head. you looked up from him up at the sky to see stars above you. So many twinkling Stars surrounding you. "oh my.." You looked so far back that your body plopped on the opposite side of Raphael's spot. your heads were almost touching. You rearranged your head as you stared at the stars. "Thanks raphael. I haven't seen actual stars since..well since i moved here." "when was that?" "I was like around age 6." "hmmp." he nodded. "I used to come out here. But I stopped." "why?" "i dunno, honestly." it was silence for a little bit. "we should do this more often.." you offered. "agreed." you guys laid there for a while, you after awhile of him pointing out constellations you decide to lay next to him. 2 hours later of relaxation he then felt your head lay on his chest. He looked down; he put his hand on your waist and closed his eyes with an exhail. He opened them back up to see the stars still there. The Cool summer breeze swept against his skin.

To be continued..


	10. Chapter 10

clarification:

' i love you' is a thought ' '

"I love you" Is you talking " "

Your eyes opening up just a crack; naturally scanning the area. You sat up and looked around. On the wall opposite to the bed you were in; there were Weights lined up against the wall. You looked over to see a cabinet area for holding clothes it looked like. It was being covered in a ragged red fabric. Similar to Raph's ninja mask. You looked over to your right to see an end table with a lamp on it. surprisingly, His room wasn't all that bad. Mess wise. There was a college dorm mirror on the brick wall in the corner facing the door. You don't remember much from last night. It was you and raphael looking at the stars in the sky but then thats it. You must've fallen asleep. You swung your feet off the queen sized bed and onto the tan carpeted floor. You walked over to the door as you were looking around. There were two posters of big butt girls in Biniki's and underwear. You giggled as you opened the door without you knowing, raphael was on the other side about to open the door himself. "Oh hey raph." "mornin'." "Nice posters." "Why thank you." he said as he stood proud. you laughed as you squeezed by raphael and left for the living room full of turtles. "AYE looks who's awake!" Leo happily greeted you. "Aye!" you greeted back as u walked over to them. "Hows ur sleep?" u asked making small talk. "Alright I guess. I can't complain." "how was yours?" he asked, "refreshing. I feel like (you stretch your arms upwards) like i could move a elephant sitting on a Hippo across a river." "well thats a weird expression." "How much can you lift y/n?" "I'm not really sure.."

:::Next scene:::

Raphael walked into the area to see Don sitting on mikey's shoulders, and Mikey sitting on Leo's shoulders. And Leo was on your shoulders. "dah hell is going on?" raphael asked everyone as he walked closer "We're testing y/n's strength." mikey answered "Frankly, i'm having a blast." Donnie told raph. you smiled as your back was straight and casual. "your idiots." "oh come on raph. last time i got a piggy back ride was from splinter when we were 6." "we were to heavy by time 7." mikey explained to y/n. "ah.." You said as you were looking up at him. "come on raph. Wanna ride?" you asked with a huge smile :D. he gave you an anamused look."no.." "aww come on raphie-bear." mikey trying to annoyingly persuade him. "No." he told mikey using allot of Mouth emphasis. "rear! (rawr)" Mikey meowed at Raph. "Someone's extra feisty." Don told him. Raph rolled his eyes with an exhail as he walked to the kitchen. "come on rapphh.." leo pleaded "come on we're just playing." don explained. "rappphhh.." mikey pleaded. "is he always like this." "Kinda." Don answered. "what's his problem?" you asked as you were looking up at Leo and them as you then moved your head down and looked over your shoulder past Leo's thigh to see Raph drinking soda from a cold can of Root Beer as he was leaning against the counter with his shell with his one leg crossed over the other one. He was looking through his phone donnie designed as he was drinking. You then looked back up "Is there a story to this attitude?" "Well around puberty is when his attitude got worse if that helps." leo told you. you bit your lip as you looked down at the couch next to you then up at the ceiling. 'Wonder if i could get close enough to him for him to open himself up?' you asked yourself in your head. You extended your arm up to Don and picked him up by his shell and put him down as mikey and leo climbed off of you. You wondered off to the fridge as you looked at Raphael in small glances. Then you closed the fridge curious about something. You saw Don heading to his laboratory. You smiled as you walked off after don. You lost don in his room of inventions. The room was pitch black. the only thing illuminating the room with the little lights flashing on the machines. "woah.." You looked around as you then saw a hologram on a wooden table. "oh wow.." "i see you found this" he interrupted your thoughts. "what..is it?" "Its a scale of our universe." you bent down in a squatting position as you poked at one of the holograms Gases of the universe. "Its so beautiful.." you awed at it. He smiled as he sat on his knees near you."when you look into the night sky (he looks at you) Your looking back in time." he looks back at his hologram and moves it around with his fingers like an iPad "For example, the bright star Vega is relatively close to us at 25 light-years away, so the light we see left the star 25 years ago; while Betelgeuse in the constellation of Orion is 640 light-years away, so the light left the star around 1370, during the time of the Hundred Years' War between England and France." "wow.. You really know allot don't cha'." he smiles as he fixes his glasses on the top of his nose ridge. You looked at his glasses but that made him think you two were having a moment as you were looking into his eyes but Actually You were just looking at his glasses. "Donnie.." "yea?" he moved a bit closer "Do you want new glasses?" "Oh.." his pupils dilated getting back to reality. "Oh i uh..I guess i could use new ones." "whats your vision?" "20/40" "alright, well i'll make sure to get you new glasses when I can." "thanks :)" he smiled. "Oh right! I came in here to ask you. Since i'm a robot and all. Does that mean i can drink oil or should?" "Oh; well i'm not sure about that. I can learn more about that for you if you want." "yea sure :D" you smiled. You got up as he did too. "thanks donnie :D" you smiled "i'm going to be in the kitchen if you need me." you told him. "yea-ok. bye." he stuttered. you looked back at him with a smile as you left his room through a wooden door frame. he sighed with a slouch 'crap' he thought.

You were walking through the rooms of the home, you were intentionally gonna go to the kitchen but you wanted to check out their home again. There were surf boards leaning against railings coming from an exit, but you were confused you thought there was only one exit/entrance. You walked over to the very end of the house to see a dojo area. Weapons on the wall. You the saw the exit. 'huh guess there's two exits' you realized. "hey whatcha doin." you hear from behind. You turned around to see no one. You were puzzled then you looked up to see Leo polishing his swords with a microfiber cloth while he's sitting like a pretzel. "Oh i honestly didn't see you there." you chuckled. he smiled "whats up." "Oh not much, i was just looking around your guys'z home." he stands up and jumps off the ledge he was sitting on up high above you. The ground made a boom sound due to his weight. He puts his swords in their Crossed sheaths and places them on the wall. "Can-if i'm allowed to. Can i try out a weapon?" "absolutely." 'she's not human anymore, and her metal body should protect her if she were to cut herself some how.' Leo thought. "which one do you wanna try out." he asked curious on your thoughts. Then you saw his weapons that he put away. "Those.." you pointed out. he looked over to his side then he walked over to his weapons hanging in his crossed sheathes. "these?" he asked pointing at them with his thumb as his body was turned to you. "yea :D " you smiled. He smiled "alright." he took them off the hook and pulled out his swords. he then twirled the both of them in his hands as he faced the Butts of the swords towards your hands so you wouldn't grab the blades. "oh see now, You make it seem difficult." "why?" he chuckled. You waved your hands gesturing to all of him "All dis' along with your fancy swords swirls." he laughed "its really not to hard. (he moved his body to a slant on his side) you just take your thumb and index finger and (he twirls them) Like so." You looked at his hands then up to his face "here." he handed you his swords. you took them with ease and handled them carefully. He stood behind you with his back against yours. your heart raced with someone being so close you. You felt your face heat up a bit. He Put his hands on your fingers rearranging them "Put your hands like so...And then twist." you looked up at his blues and then down at his swords. You twirled both way to fast, like super fast, Not on purpose though; to only have the right one slip out of your hand and stick up into the concrete ceiling. he backed up as he looked up; You stared up at it for 5 long ceilings. "whoops..." "its ok, i'll get it down..eventually." "Nah i wanna see if i can." you told him as you put your hand up to him pausing him. "I wanna see if this works like the movies.. Okay..Activate feet." you waited for something dramatic..then nothing. "Oh duh..wearing shoes XD" you took off your shoes. "okay..Activate feet." leo waited from afar. "GO GO GADGET!" you yelled annoyed. he patted your shoulder "its ok, i'll get em' later." you sulked as you really wanted to get his swords. You thought about how you could get his swords down. Then you all this sudden hit your head on the ceiling. "hmp?" you looked up as you put your hands on the ceiling feeling it with your palms. You looked down to see your feet had a propane coming out of them, well it looked that way anyways. You could hear a Flame like sound but no flames were showing. "aye..(you laugh) HEY LEONARDO! LOOK!" he was coming back towards you trying to find you with an orange crush soda in his hand. "y/n?" "Up here!" he looked up. you looked at his sword and pulled it out of the ceiling. You then held it in both hands. "now..how do i get down." you asked softly. "can you get down?" he asked. "figuring it out." you then thought about it. you got up here by thinking about it so All you gotta do is think about getting down. you closed your eyes then you just Flat out Fell. You opened your eyes as you were falling. You shut your eyes closed as you then caught yourself with your feet turning back on. You cracked open your left eye to see you were RIGHT in front of leo. You opened your eyes. You looked up at the ceiling then back at leo face to face. You held out his sword with a chuckled smile :) "hehe uh here you go." he took his sword, he looked at it as he tilted it. He then looked back at you "Thanks :)" "no problem." 'No problem! geeez that was hell!' you thought. You then got control and lowered yourself back to your height and turned them off. You walked over to the kitchen finally. Raphael wasn't there anymore. 'awww..damn." You muttered. "something wrong?" don asked. you looked to your side as he was walking to the fridge. "Oh i just wanted to talk to raph." "heh good luck. I can barely talk to him." you looked to the left corner of your eye downward to the ground Then you feel something. Something weird. you looked up to see Mikey was on your shoulder. "what the-" "hey sweetcheeks." You smiled "What are you doing?" "awe i had so much fun earlier, i wanted to try it again." you smirked. You extended your arm and picked him up off of you. Placed him down next to you. "its honestly weird to meet someone so much stronger than us and is a female." Donnie pointed out. "NotThatTheresAnythingWrongWithThat!" him trying to fix his wording. you laughed "its 'aight." As you were laughing you thought to yourself 'will this be an issue to finding a boyfriend again?' You smiled at the boys then you found a piece of black metal on the ground. you picked it up. "is this anybodys?" you asked. "nah i dun' think so." mikey answered as he was sitting in the swivel stool. You walked over to the other side of the Island and sat down. You closed your eyes and thought about what you wanted. Then a Soldering iron came out of your index finger's nail. You opened your eyes to see it there. "woah.." Mikey awed at you. You turned it on with the button and then started cutting out a pair of glasses. Kinda like a sewing pattern. There's more than one part before assembly. You then took a screw driver from your right on the counter that was just laying there and screw the tiny screw into place. "Donnie may i?" you asked with your hand out. "oh um sure." he handed you his glasses. You popped out the glass in them and placed them into the new pair and melted them to the metal and then carried them to the sink. you cooled them down with cold tap water. you rubbed them clean with a microfiber cloth. "here you go." donnie saw three of you so it was hard for him to determine where you were exactly. he was feeling all the air around him for you. you smiled at him as you kneeled up ontop of the island to place them on his face. you were face to face with him. He gulped as you smiled. "so?" "soo what?" he asked nervous. "how do you like them?" you asked excitedly. "Oh!" he rearranged them on his face. "sturdy. I like em' " "YAY!" "Looks like we've got another Donnie in the Hiz'house!" mikey shouted with glee. You smiled as you then realized your index finger was back to normal. 'huh..' you thought as you bent your finger. You climbed up off the counter and then you saw Raphael. You wanted to say something but you got choked up for some reason. he was really intimidating. He walked up to the fridge opening it as the door almost hit you. he closed it. he glared at you as he opened his soda with a "shhsssss.." sound and walked away. You exhailed like you were holding your breath. "wow. your right don. i'm gonna have to try harder." you said as you lifted a punch up then down to your side.

To be continued..


	11. Chapter 11

You and Don were in the living area just watching a show of some sort. He of late has been acting off. You couldn't figure out what it was. He's more jittery and really likes to talk. You got up with your hands slapping onto your knees as you bent up. "I'll be back." you told him. "alright." You walked over to the kitchen area out his plain site. You relaxed as you leaned against the counter and you felt your body slump over a bit.

Raph's pov.

I finally left my room this morning around 11:23 am today. I walked over near the kitchen only to stop to realize y/n's there. 'crap.' i thought. I've been having these..weird..things. Since that star gazing night. I've kinda; I guess you could say that, I possibly POSSIBLY fallen for her. its hard to understand. I wanna talk about it with her, But i'll never do that. Cause i chose not to. I muscled up and just walked over to the fridge. I pulled out a carton of eggs and cracked each egg into a blender. I could feel her eyes watching me. "what are you doing?" she asked confused. I didn't answer. Personally i just don't like explaining myself in general. I blended them and then poured it into a glass. I turned around with my hand placed onto the counter and the glass of pureed eggs in the other and started glugging it down. her facial expression when from one eye brow risen with her face becoming horrified. I smiled a bit as i watched her watch me drink my breakfast. "EW! Dude dah frick frack. Who does that?" she complained. I finished it and laughed at her words. "I do." "bleh." "want some?" i teased as i swirled around the last inch of blended yolk. "Ew no dude." I shrugged "your loss." As i drank the rest of my breakfast i heard her ask. "Is your name pronounced raf-ee-ale or Raf-I-ale." "i guess it could go either way. But mines pronounced Raf-ee-ale" "ah cool, cool."

As I was turning around to clean my egged up glass I debated on asking if she wanted to go star gazing tonight. I debated like I only 5 seconds to live. My head scrambled with ideas of what her answer would be. I took a leap of faith as i then turned around with the hot water pouring over my hands to see her being distracted by Mikey as they walked away. "Damn" I mumbled.

"..And thats when i drew the line. And thats why i can't let raph hold my controllers anymore." you busted out laughing at mikey's story. "Your really funny you know that. XD" "Yeaa (he sniffs as he pretends to smooth out on his head backwards as he closed his eyes) i know." "What do you do for fun though. Other than gaming." "Oh well if i can find a comic book in a dumpster thats cool. I like to bake and cook even though i'm still learning. I also love pissing raphael off." you started laughing again as you two just strolled through the sewers. "umm..I also do enjoying working out as much as anyone else." "So no one?" He chuckled at your comment. "I gotta ask. Whats its like to be robotic?" "Its different. but...not different. Its weird." "What can you do?" "well we've accomplished I can lift over 600 lbs. Uh its seems i automatically scan everything around me. its annoying though cause its in the way of my sight. I want my sight to Just be number and word free." "well..other than that. What else can you do?" "Fly. probably bend stuff. I haven't try yet." "well i know an old rail road near here. Wanna try and bend something?" "sure" you answered ecstatically. You two headed for the abandoned unfinished underground railroad. When you two arrived he walked over and picked up an old rusted rail that was leaning in a corner of the unfinished railway. "Here." he handed you. you took it with both hands then lifted it with only one. Then you put your other hand back on it and then used your elbows for strength. You bent the iron rail into an L shape. "noice, now try this one." He handed one that was deformed. And by deformed. I mean that theres two rails melted together. you bent it easily as it was folded against each other. "lets try something harder." "like what?" "I dunno.." "..." "wanna eat?" "sure."

Raphael back at the turtles home~~

Raphael was writting down a list on a piece of paper as he sat at the island on a swivel stood with a pencil. ways of how he could ask you to hang out with him. Seriously, he was really over thinking this. He was kinda stressin' out. He's never asked a girl to just hang out with him. He;s only met april And she's..kinda..not raph's type. I mean he thinks she's pretty n' all but personality wise, not his type. He was bitting the eraser of his pencil as he was thinking. Leo came over as he looked over at Raphael waiting for him to notice himself passing by. Usually raph says something condescending. Leo walked over to the fridge; opened the door to get a gallon of milk out. he looked at raphael whom was still chewing on his eraser as he was looking at his paper with his Other hand on his head with his elbow on the table. Leo closed the door and opened the cabinet. he grabbed a tall green plastic cup and placed it on the counter. Filled it up with milk and then put the milk away back in the fridge. He drank his milk as he was gonna walk past his brother but his curiosity got the best of him. he stopped in his tracks and looked over his brothers shoulder, then he smiled as he then put his hand on his shoulder and took his list. "AYE GIVE THAT BACK!" he yelled. He used his elbow to keep his brother away as he walked away with raphael trying to get his list back. Leo's grip loosened by accident letting go of his cup of milk. Leo looked down as his brother was still trying to get his list back "awww now looooookkk whatt you diiddd.." leo whined. "GIVE IT BACK LEO!" Raph tackled leo to the ground. They rolled around as leo kept the paper in his hand. As you and mikey were talking calmly and laughing you then saw leo and raph fighting. "here's a good way to test your strength." mikey joked. you laughed with made raph's head look up at you. Without raph looking Leo put the paper in his mouth as it was rolled up in a ball. Raphael then looked back down at his brother "GIVE IT!" he made it brother roll around due to the unbalanced weight raph was putting on his brother. Leo then was ontop of raph and stood up as he took the paper out of his mouth. OPened it and started reading aloud "Ask her through text. Ask her while she was alone. Ask her while-" Leo trailed off as his eyes were reading it silently now. "wow, sorry bro." He put his hand out with the paper handing it to raph. Raph smacked it out of his hand and stormed off. He ripped it in half and threw it out into the kitchen trash. Leo felt awkward now just standing there knowing he read something that was really really personal to raphael. Leo looked to the ceiling then to you. "what was that about?" you asked "I have no idea." Leo lied knowing exactly what that list was about. You.

Leo knocked on raphael's door. Raph opened it narrowing his eyes "What do you want." "I'm sorry Raph." Raph huffed and started closing the door but Leo stopped it with his hand. "here." He handed raph his list back all taped up. "I hope you don't mind but I wrote something on the back that might help." He looked at leo weirdly then turned it over with his hand flipped over to show off his wrist. He read what Leo wrote down. He looked at his brother then said "thanks." kinda coldly in a mumble then closed the door. Leo turned around and left his room. you walked up to raph's room and knocked on it. "LEO i don't want anything!" he yelled as he was opening the door. you ithced your hand as he then saw you standing shorter than him "S-sorry i thought you were Leo." he apologized. "Its aright. Hey soooo i was wondering. would you wanna go star gazing again tonight. I really loved it the other night." "oh yea. Yea thats sounds like fun." 'ugh i was to happy answering that.' he thought.

Later~~

you and everyone else, including splinter were eating Cinnamon buns as you all watched a movie. Kung fu panda 3. After you fnished your third cinnamon bun you were done. You wanted too at least spare more for the others. Even though you felt like a bottomless pit right now. Raph nudged you a bit with his fore arm on your arm. You looked up at him as he was sitting next to you. He looked over at the exit then back to you with his eyes, notion-ing you that we should go. You and him didn't say anything as you two left the turtles home.

You two arrived at the hill where these small dandelions were rustling in the small breezes. As you walked up the hill , raph followed behind but Not too close behind. You sat on the ground and then looked up to the dark sky filled with glowing dots shining bright and loud. You then laid back slowly until you felt blades of grass against your skin. Raphael laid next to you with his hands behind his head but his elbow was about to hit you so he moved over the other way and then put his hands behind his head making a pillow-like-feel. You watched raph then looked up to the sky. "what was your childhood like?" you asked. "hm?" "what was your child hood like?" you repeated. "It was alright i guess. I can't complain to much. Me and brothers lived in an old abandoned train farther away than where we live now. But when we started getting bigger and taller we couldn't fit in it anymore so we looked for about a day until we found where we are. actually Mikey found it by accident by falling through a pipe." "How can he fit through a pipe if he couldn't fit in a train?" "He's shorter than the rest of us but then he got a growth spurt and grew to be 6'3." "How tall are you?" "6'6" "wow bro." He chuckled at your remark. "How tall-" you were cut off by the voice of you ex-boyfriend whom recently dumped you. "y/n?" You sat up then looked over your shoulder to see raphael was gone. "raph?" you looked up to see your ex approach you. "h-hey." he greeted. you looked away "hey.." "listen, i wanna say i'm sorry. We should have never broken up." he tells you as he kneels down to you "Im so sorry, I know its a long shot but can we get-" "STOP...stop.. No we can't. You really hurt me. Even If i'm a robot thats doesn't mean i don't have emotions, dude. Just go." you told him as you looked at him straight in the eyes. "i see.." he stands up and walked away. You then felt a hand on your shoulder as you were tearing up. "hey, I know this may not be the best time but i was wondering if maybe you might want to..maybe..go out some time." You stand up as tears fled your eyes not facing raph. "ARE you serious." you turned around to face him "All you men think about are yourselves. Just..Leave me alone." your voice cracked as you then just walked away down the hill back to your friend's home.

To be continued..


	12. Chapter 12

You were on your friend's roof on your knees with your hands on the edge. She thinks you were to hard on raph but you were sick of everything changing so suddenly around you. And the last thing you thinking about was dating someone new. You didn't know how long it would take for you get over him. You still loved him but he hurt you. You knew for sure getting back together was so not happening. You sighed as you realized you were flying up 25ft above the building as you looked down to see your feet dangling with people below on the street walking in front of moving cars. You made your body fly over building after building. You put your fists out kinda like a steering mechanism. Your rockets boomed faster leaving a circular smoke rim and a bit of wind of air. You smiled as you were enjoying the wind pressing against your face and your hair being pushed away from your face flowing as far as possible. You made it to the hill you and Raph were at yesterday. You looked up at the sky of stars sparkling the night away. You wondered.. you flew upward up the sky and kept going as you increased your speed faster and faster. You couldn't feel much heat but allot of pressure. It was actually allot colder up here than it was down on the ground. You finally made it up the quiet, spacious place people only with suits can come up with. You flew up to where it was hard to tell if you were upright or upside down.

~~ ?~Flying through the galaxy, with Supernova energy. Under pressure, together. We're much so better. So much better you know.

You flew through the meteorite rim of rocks around Jupiter touching the rocks and flying in between and around the floating rocks.

?~~Defying gravity And if a shooting star cross the sky tonight and every planet in the universe align

You smiled as you flew on your back looking up above yourself to see so many stars passing over your head bigger than one can imagine. You flipped back over onto your stomach and put your arms as you flew past Mars.

~? ~We'd be super heros Winning every fight We come alive Standing on your shoulders I can touch the sky

You then bumped your head into a rock which shook the rock harshly. you rubbed your head as you looked up at it. It was huge. Like BOOM huge. Nothing to compare it to cause it was maybe half the size of earth. you turned around and just flew back to earth before you lost fuel or you lost your way. You just didn't want anything stupid happening.

~~ On the rock that you hit, a window opened up wind shield big and you could see orange Dinosaurs wearing galactic suits. "captain Mozar what are your orders." "-nose shnorck-" the man with eye patch breathed out like a pig "capture the robot." "But we already captured the fugitoid. Why do we need this one sir?" "because -shnork- it may be useful for our next take over. "

You hopped off the tunnel to the turtles home and walked in. "GUYS GUYS!" you saw raphael reading a comic book as Mikey was playing with his games and leo was just talking with don. "ok ok ok DUDES I went to outer space!" "wait what?" don asked "are you ok?" mikey asked. "yea! I went to outer space. I just flew up (you slammed your hand in the other and made your hand go up to point at the ceiling with a Booosh sound from your mouth) and poof i was there. Its beautiful! and awesome! and WOW!" you grabbed your head. "tell you what. a trip to space really clears your head." You put your hands on your hips and then sighed "I need a drink." you walked over to the fridge and got a pre bottled Orange juice as you closed the door raph was leaning against the side of it. "hey" you heyed "Hey can we talk?" "yea sure. whats up." "i uh.." his brothers were coming over so he had to think. "can we talk somewhere else?" he asked. "sure." you followed him out to the very back of the house. "whats up?" you asked casually. "i want to say i'm sorry. I had some time to think and to realize. I was being selfish. I wasn't thinking about you at all and how you were feeling at the moment. And i'm sorry y/n." "Hey its alright. I'm kinda over that moment now. But i really really appreciate your honesty." He smiled slightly as he then put his hand out and said "friends?" you looked at his huge hand then took it "Friends." as you smiled brightly. Your eyes then flashed red. "y/n? you ok?"

DANGER DANGER was writting over your eyes as you could see it float into the corner of you eyes. "Donnie." you ran over to him. He was sipping on a juice box. "sup." "is there something going on. Or something supposed to happen today." "uh i dont..(he looked at his brothers then back to you) think so.. why?" "My eyes are saying danger danger. And i still don't know much about my body but i-" Raphael walked up behind you as he then spread his legs for stabilization as the earth shook under everyone's feet also causing splinter to fall over. Leonardo helped splinter up as the shaking stopped.

Up above!~~

The triceratons were floating above the city causing an eclipse of darkness above everything. their vehicle of a Rock was knocking down buildings and causing destruction. Some triceratons had jet packs on that were floating them to the ground. About 200 were released into our city.

The turtles were in the garbage truck as they zoomed through streets and through alley ways to see what was happening. You eyes were flashing red as you got closer. Donnie was watching your reactions towards everything happening. You looked over at donnie with a smile. You blinked then opened your eyes to show them bloodshot red in the pupil then back to normal. "interesting.." you looked at him confused then you looked forward as the truck stopped. "something wrong?" you asked sweetly. "..that.." leo answered; as he was the driver up in front. you stood up from the back seat and stood in between of raph and leo whom were up front. "woah.." raph put. "oh dear..." you said as you remembered you bumped your head into it making it move. "shit.." you spoke. raph looked at you as you turned around and exited the vehicle. 'where is she going?" leo asked. Raph opened his passenger door as he watched you walk passed him. You then started running up to the flying rock vehicle thing as you were being followed by raphael. the other turtles were behind you guys. People screaming and running as you ran up to it with raphael following behind. He should've assumed you were faster than you looked. You flew up the building closest to them as raph climbed up from below. "HEY!" you yelled. Then you yelled again but this time it was like a megaphone was shoved down your throat you roared so loud. "HEEEYYY!" the triceratons opened their window to view you from above. the captain gestured them to bring you up. They beamed a light down on your lifting you up making you move kinda upside down. Raphael reached the top to see you being beamed up by aliens. "YYY/NNN!" he screamed as he got up as fast he could onto the roof and ran over to you and grabbed your hand which also caused him to float up with you. "raphael.." He looked up at you then down the ground. Then the both of you lifted up into a circle "raphaell!" his brothers screamed. "Y/n!"

you two hovered over a circular opening then closed to show a red cover. Then you two fell onto it. A dinosaur like man wearing a black eyepatch, with a dent in his beak like face, black onesie suit with tall black boots with a 3 fingered knuckle ring on while his thumb was free, he has a diamond like gem replacing his missing Horn on his head. his other eye was cyborg like. "robot." you looked up at him. "how did you know?" you asked surprised. "my ship is filled with scanning and monitoring." "oh~" raph stood up as he helped you up. you could've easily gotten up but you wanted to be polite and let him help you up. The man snapped his 4 fingered hand notifying his men to take care of you and your 'friend'. The last thing you saw was Raphael trying to help you but he was being dragged away as he was trying with all his might to get to you.

You woke up in a cell with a yellow force field. You were lying on a bed of some sort. You sat up to hit your head on the bed above you. ( a bunk bed ) you rubbed your head as you walked over to the yellow wall to look through it. You looked around to see guards at every cell and two guards at the door at the only exit and entrance. you touched the wall to only have it shock your entire body. "ah ow.." you sucked on your finger as you then saw raphael in the one across from you unconscious. "raph.. RAPH!" he wasn't moving. "what did they do.." you asked yourself outloud. "probably harmless tranquilization is all." you heard a brittish type of voice say behind you. 'what..' you asked yourself in your head (thought). you turned your head to see a robot in the same cell as you. "who are you?" "jackica. but people seem to know me better by Professor Honeycutt." "honeycutt? sounds like a cereal. Oh sorry...that was probably really offensive." "no no its ok." you looked up at the ceiling of the yellow wall to see a yellow charg of electricity flowing. "what is this place?" "jail." "jail!?" "HEY keep it down in there!" you saw the guard looking at you. "sorry.." honeycutt gestured you to come closer to him, as he was sitting in the corner drawing. you stood up off your knees and walked over and sat down next to him. "Its fascinating. your the only other robot here with a real personality and looks of a Hugadium (hugh- god-ee-um)." "hugadium? what is that? you whispered. "its what my people are called" "so you used to be flesh?" "precicsly." "hah! me too!" you screeched. "I SAID SHUT UP!" the man ordered. "what happened to you? you asked. "long story short, I was zapped in this body by helping one of my robot helpers by accident due to a storm. what about yourself?" "I was experimented on to be a suitable body for an evil man named eric." "But how do you have a personality?" "thats why i'm a 'failure' (you quoted with your fingers) so i was thrown away to only be found by my new friends, the turtles. Ones over there in the other cell actually." "huh thats odd." "what is?" "why would mozaar want a flesh being. He has no use for them." you started to worry as you got up to look at Raph from the other cell. You started to feel the need to cry. You clinched you fists as you tried to punch your way through to only meet the yellow wall and no farther. yellow current engulfed your hand as you screamed. you bounced back onto the ground shaking your hand trying to make the pain go away. The guard just laughed at you. you narrowed your eyes as you looked over at honeycutt. you sighed as you saw raph still laying there. "i wish the turtles were here.."

to be continued..


	13. Chapter 13

Raphs pov.

I woke up to the sound of clanking and people talking. Some were crying. I opened my eyes to see blurriness then clarity. I saw a yellow wall I was able to see through. And through it, i saw y/n talking to some robot across the hall from me. I pushed myself up from my sleeping form and up on my feet. I rubbed my head as I realized my mask was gone. I touched my head with my other hand and i was starting to freak out a bit internally. What if i never get back home and that mask is all i have of my family. A memory of some physical form. I walked up to those weird dino aliens holding guns with there backs facing me. I slammed my two fists against the wall "HEY! Where's my ninja band!" "sorry freak, we don't allow masks here. No prisoner is." "heh, the only freak i see here is you, horn head." I smirked. "why you-!" he was cut off my the guard next to him as he put his hand on the electrical stick. I observed closely. Wondering why the man was able to touch the stick completely electric. then i saw they all wore black gloves up to there elbows. "Raphael!" i heard a screech of joy. I looked over to see y/n walking up to the wall and touched it only to be electrified to the floor. "y/n!" I touched the wall, not being able to go through but not hurt either. "Why is she hurt but not me!" i yelled. "your a living organism. She's not. -gruff-" the man huffed as he didn't even look at me. She stood up with the help of her robot companion. She rubbed her head as she then twitched a bit. I put my hand more up on the wall wanting to help her, be near her. I felt so naked not having my band on my face. I was already missing my brothers honestly.

No one's pov.

A triceraton man, taller and buffer than the rest came up to raphael and stood in front of his cell. He pushed a button outside of his cell and the wall went away. "Terrapin being, come with me." He commanded. Raphael wasn't home and doesn't really know where he is. So he needs to just go along with everything that went on here. He had to be smart about this. He walked out of his cell looking at y/n whom was looking at him. He looked down the other end of the hall to see a never ending row of cells, stacked on top of each other. "where's he going?" you asked concerned. "I don't know, Maybe the general. no one's been pulled from their cell before." you looked at honeycutt then raphael who was getting farther and farther from your sight.

Raphael entered a lit room, like a control center of the entire ship. A dino man walked over passed raphael and sat in his captains chair. "Hello, brotheren. Welcome upon my ship. my name is Captain Mozar." "what am i doing here? And what were you doing on earth?" "well you see, your friend, she kinda bumped into our ship earlier and well, we don't tolerate hit and runs. Also, robots don't have any rights, anywhere. So we take care of that problem by capturing them and they live the rest of their lives on this ship." 'y/n.' raphael thought. "So what am i doing on here." "oh well you a carry along package that accidentally got stuck here. But turns out, we put you to some real use." Raph didn't look to happy with how this man was using his words. "Have you noticed something about us?" the captain asked. Raph looked around to see all the soldiers looking back at raph and mozar. "we're all men. There are no women." Raph looked at the captian. "so?" raph asked annoyed. "We are created beings, We aren't really organic. But with your DNA closets to ours, and your male. Your perfect to recreate another 5000 of us. Its not allot but its something right?" Raphael's arms were being man handled by two men. raphael struggled as he tried to get out of their grasp. "what are you gonna do with me?!" "in a word, Disect." Raphael's eyes widened. the captain swiped his hand in the air "Take him away." "what No! NO NO!" raphael struggled as he then got his one arm free and punched the one soldier in the face and in the diaphram. He hunched over as Raphael elbow the other in the throat and back hand punched him in the face. He used the weight of the man holding his arm tightly against him as he back flipped onto his shoulders and then held him by his horns as the mans head was being pulled back by raphs hand; losing his balance he ran into the wall stubbing his nose. The man let go of raphael's arm. Raph was free as he then ran through the hall trying to find you. "y/n!" he called out. "raph!" you yelled as he passed you two cells ago. he turned around "raph!" He ran back to you. "hang on i'mma get you out of here and we're leaving." he pushed the button on your right. The wall went away. "come on lets go." He was already running as you then looked over your shoulder "come on honeycutt lets go." "Oh no, i don't think I should." "why?" "Y/N! COME ON!" "please?" "no i'm just..gonna stay here." "bye.." you waved as you walked backwards and ran after raph. "Its my punishment that i stay behind for i created the best and worst invention ever, For to be only used by evil." Honeycutt explained as he walked over and pushed the button to turn the yellow wall back on. he walked over to his bunkbed and sat on it. You and raph ran through the halls. You two stopped at the dead end. "emergancy only." you read aloud with the Big red words were highlighted above you two. "there!" the guards yelled. "AFTER THEM!" the captain with the diamond-like horn commanded. "well this is a good emergency as any other." Raph punched the button to have a door open to an escape around mostly windowed escape pod. "get in." he pretty much demanded. You looked behind yourself to see all these robots stuck in cells. "Did the man explain why we are here." "yea but we don't have time to explain." you looked at him then turned around looking at the men charging at the two of you. "Come on y/n!" A surge of energy was coming from your feet and hands as you were trying to sum up energy. Your eyes glowed blue As all the cracks of metal underneath your skin were glowing blue as you then pushed all the energy into the hall trying causing a power surge. The yellow walls went away in each cell freeing all the robots. "lets go raphael." you told him as he was already in the pod waiting for you. You stepped in as he was already closing the door/window thing. You pushed the escape button which caused the both of you to lean forward from the pressure of it exiting backwards from the ship. As it was at a steady pace inside of OuterSpace raph rearranged himself. "aw damn.." "what?" "i forgot my band." he pouted as you smiled at him "i'll make you a new one, how 'bout that." He chuckled "sure."

6 days later~~

You two were finally entering orbit of earth. Raphael was able to hold his appetite off as turtles can last longer in a desert without food and water unlike a human, especially in space. The space pod accidentally hit an asteroid making its glass break and pop out of its socket. Raphael grabbed his throat as he was loosing air. you panicked and picked him up and flew out of the pod and as fast as you could back to earth. You heated up as you were entering earth's orbit. Your one rocket on your foot stopped working as your other one was still working; which made your body go lopsided and flip everywhere with raphael still holding your hand. "ahhawahahaha!" you screamed as raph was yelling "ahhahwaaahha!" you stopped using the other rocket letting the two of you float above the ocean as you two fell. He was falling next you as he still held your hand. "Hey raph!" you yelled through the wind. "yea?!" he answered as he was looking down at the ocean. "I'm sorry." he looked at you "For what?" "I lied!" "about what?!" he yelled back. "I was scared you would leave me like brandon did. I didn't wanna do through that again. It hurt so much.!" "what are you saying?!" he yelled back over to you. "I'm saying after awhile i've fallen for you. But i was scared to tell you." your tears from your eyes flew upward into the sky as you two were 16 feet from the ocean's blanket. "y/n.." he softly said making you unable to hear him. You two splashed into the water. Raph was unconscious as you were still awake and alive. You looked around looking for him as your eyes were flashlights looking around. You then see him floating down to the bottom. you panicked and swam fast to catch him. You grabbed his hand and placed him on your back as you swam to hopefully get somewhere. Your vision was getting foggy, Like legit foggy. your lenses were getting foggy from the water splashing on them. You were getting tired, your legs weren't working anymore as you were still awake. "what.." you looked down to see your legs just dangling not moving at all. Then you started sinking. "no..NO!" then your body was underwater with raphael. Your body shut down due to much water inside your system.

to be continued..


	14. Chapter 14

Raphael washed up to shore with you under his arm as he was coughing and hacking to get air in his body. He caughed and coughed as looked up to see he was on an island of some sort. "aw crap." Your system was still down from the water. No damage just water was in your system. He placed you on the rough black sand. He Coughed into a fist and then tried to remember what donnie did to open you up. He just remembers him touching your body to activate some parts of your body. But..he kinda felt like he would be violating you. He also didn't know if you were ok or not. He didn't have much of a choice. He put his hand on your neck gently then he pressed on it seeing if something would happen. nothing. So he moved his hand lower onto your shoulder with his thumb on your tricept above your boob and his other two fingers behind your shoudler, almost near your shoulder blade. Then your body pixelated showing him your true form. He smiled seeing donnie had marked the spots to activate with round colored stickers. "Donnie you genius." But he didn't mark the stickers so Raph had to guess. he pressed each button one and after another. Then he saw your whole system open up letting the water flood out. He assumed the water must've entered through your mouth. Its the only thing not protected. Your system lights were turning on, your coolant was flowing smoothly. Your eyes were opening up slowly as your body was closing up one at a time. Your eyes were filled with blue lighting and rims turning in your pupil. Then your original eye color showed as you sat up. Raph touched the back of your shoulder to repixelate your skin and clothes back on. You felt the warm rough sand under your hand. you took a handfull and watchd it fall like a black river in between your hands and off the palm of your hand. You looked around to see the ocean as when you looked to your left you saw Raphael looking at you. your eyes widened "raphael!" you bounced up to him and hugged his neck "God i thought you would be dead by now. I was so worried." You smiled big. then you let go of him and you were face to face with him. your heart raced as you then let go of his neck and backed off. "sorry." you apologized. "for what?" You looked at the ocean and then back at him "I dont reallly know." you admitted with a chuckle. he smiled slantly. You stood up with sand stuck to your entire back side. which includes the back of your arms, thighs, shorts, shoulders and back. You saw a jungle behind you two. (think of the movie Madagascar but with black sand) You turned around clapping your hands together "So whats the plan?" you asked hopeful. "well i guess for now since its gonna get dark in an hour we can start a fire." you saluted him and was on your way to the jungle. He held onto your shoulder stoping you. "nah nah what do you think your doing?" You looked at him then back at the jundle and back at him. You pointed towards the trees "Just..getting fire wood." "I'll get it. You stay here and..stay here." "arlight." you watched him walk away into the forest. 'wonder what that was bout.' you asked yourself in thought. You exhailed and looked at the ocean. you sat down on the sand and let the waves hit against your legs. It was nice and relaxing compared to what happened before when you drowned. The thought made you queezy and you backed up off the ocean foam hitting your legs and curled them against your chest.

15 mintes later raph was carrying a legit tree over his shoulder as he came out of the jungle of vines, and trees. He saw you just sitting over by the ocean. He relaxed his arm to fall down by his side letting the Tree made a boom sound against the sand. You flinched as you looked over your shoulder to see raphael. you stood up with the help of your hands and brushed off the sand on your thighs. You walked over to him as you continued to brush yourself off. But black stains were leftover. He took out one of his Sai's and started using the tip of it to trace out where he wanted to cut or break in half. He tried breaking it with his bare hands in half, then he tried to just stab it in half. Then he got up to look for a tool of some sort. You sat there on a rock with your fist propping up your jaw with your elbow on your knee. You looked at him tired as you yawned. Raph looked around not finding much. He heard a snap, Snap, SNAP of some sort echoed off the sand. He turned around to see you sitting on a rock with your fist proppig your jaw up with your eblow on your knee with a Fire already going next to you. "what the.." he asked himself out loud. He walked back over to you "Uh..good job." he sorta complimented as he rubbed the back of his neck. "thanks." you smiled and stood up. You saw the fire was dying quickly so you bent down and put your finger out as it opened up a lighter. You index finger was now a lighter. You adjusted it to be a big long fire and laid it inside of the pit. Within seconds you lit the fire back up and crackled like crazy. You sat down as raph sat down next to you. "Hey i was wondering when we get back to the city IF..maybe you wanted to hang out. We could watch TV with our shirts off." You smiled "Maybe. If you buy me dinner and put out." you teased. "oooh so like a date?" "I'm willing to throw 10 to 15 dollars at this thing." "You wanna throw $15 at my thing!..Wow usually i'm just 5." he teased back. You laughed. "i'll be right back." you stood up and walked to the other side of the island on the OTHER beach. You stripped your clothes off and walked into the water. As long as you don't breath in water you should be fine. You felt the water come up to your thighs, then slowly and wavily go up to your waist and up to your breasts, and then up pasts your shoulders. You swam in the moonlight enjoying yourself, a little to much to realize you were swimming over to Raphael's side of the beach. He was poking the fire as he then looked the way you left and then he looked at the moonlit ocean to see you swimming. "what the.." He squinted then saw you were just swimming not to even Notice your naked. He smiled as he stood up and took his shorts off and his boxers on. He walked into the ocean and then swam over to you where your feet weren't touching the sand but his was. You swam backwards with your eyes closed to then feel yourself stopped by Raph's abbs (front shell). "AH!" you screeched as you swam with your feet going back and forth underneath your straightened body with your arms moving under water to keep you afloat. "whatch'a doin out here?" "Oh i was kinda in the mood for being..for swimming." "mind if i join." he tilt his head slightly and rose a brow. "Yea sure why notz." He then swam around you to the other side backwards. You laid your head back in the water as you body was still upwards floating like a Booie. You looked up at the stars sparkling. Their were sooo many, so much more than the ones on Raphael's hill back in NYC... new york, how were you getting back? No one else knows you here. Are you trapped here forever with raph? what if you get sick of him? What if you actually don't love him and it was just New Nostalgia? You exhaled as you then go into the water all the way holding your breath as every crack in your body lights up with blue LED lighting like a flashlight. You opened your eyes as your eyeris's were bright blue as you looked around to see all these fishes pass by you and see your body lighting up Coral near you. Your hair flowing like a mermaids in the warm water. Raph looked over to you to say something but then you were gone but he saw something glowing under the water. He held in breath as he closed his eyes to go under. Once under he saw your legs curled against your chest. You looked over to him, not even knowing he was there by your surprise. He swam over to you as you looked down at something. He stopped by your side looked to you then looked down to what your LED lighting was highlighting. Baby sea turtles swimming in a group. You smile with out your teeth showing. You looked at him as you pointed up at the surface. He and you swam upwards. You both gasped for air as your hair flipped back like Ariel's in the little mermaid.

You then quickly lowered yourself in the water to hide your naked body

You then quickly lowered yourself in the water to hide your naked body. "come on lets get to shore, its getting cold." You looked away as you held your arm with your hand. He was already swimming away but he stopped to look behind himself. "you coming?" You shook your head "why not." you didn't know how to really answer that..like 'hey raph i'm naked sorry if you didn't know that.' He wasn't to pleased with your silence. "y/n come on lets go." "I can't.." "Why not? is it because you don't wanna be with me cause you changed your mind?" "no its not that." "then what!" "..." "Come on." he pulled at your arm showing your chest off. you jolted your arm back covering your breasts. "raph, no!" You turned your back to him as you still covered them. He realized what was going on. He gently put his arm around your waist and swam back with you to shore. "i won't judge you." he simply put. "I won't even look." you were so touched by his words. You were afraid with just the two of you here, he'd try and get away with anything. But he wasn't acting that way at all. He was being sincere if anything. He closed his eyes as he put you on the ground. You turned around to see his eyes closed. He heard your footsteps run as You ran over to the other beach. He opened his eyes to see you gone.

Later~~

11:55 pm in Nyc time zone. You and him were laying against a bolder enjoying the warmth. Then you and him hear a helicopter. He stands up to look closer at it as it was Getting closer to you guys. You stand up and light up each of your fingers to be lighters and wave them around "OVER HEREEE! OVER HERE!" you both chanted. A light beamed down on the both of you as you two lifted your hands up to keep the light out of your eyes; like how you would with the sun. Your hair being messed up and rustled around. The helicopter was flying 15 feet off the ground with Donnie flying it. Mikey and Leo were leaning over the edge in the opened door. "YO DUDETTE! WE GOTCH' YOU!" You smiled as you then climbed up the ladder he let down, with raph following behind..

To be continued..


	15. Chapter 15

You were sitting on the helicopter metal floor next to Raph whom was being given a water bottle from his brother as he reached up for it. "where have you guys been? I lost track of Raph's cellphone tracker and Your tracker just got lost. Its like you two weren't even on earth." Donnie pointed out while asking a question. You smiled at raph as he smiled back "well uh.." raph started then he looked at his brothers. "Thats kinda a long story.." He chuckled at the end as did you. "I'd like to hear this." Leo said with interest as he crossed his arms and leaned against the Pilots chair Donnie was in. "Considering we just saved you from an island." You and him explained the whole story down to the last detail. Mikey was sitting backwards in his pilot seat so his chin was laying on the head cushion and his legs spread out on each side of the seat so his chest was laying against the back of the seat. "So you two, got sent up to space. which we did see (he gestured to everyone) then you two were inprisoned, raphie almost died cause the Leader of dinosaur aliens wanted raph's DNA to recreated another 5000 of their handmade population. And then you two saved all the robots, escaped in an escape pod. And landed on this dinky island?" "pretty much." raph told mikey and all his brothers as he nodded his head as You also nodded your head in agreement. You leaned your head back against the wall and felt as you body was above ground but at the same time it didn't. It was a interesting combination. You arrived at the Channel 6 news port. o.o "I thought this was yours donnie." you asked him as you hopped out with Mikeys help "this? (opens helicopter door) Nah i haven't gotten around to making that yet. I have plans but not finished ones." He stepped onto the Step and closed the door as he hopped off. "not a scratch. April's gonna be so proud of me" Mikey announced to his brothers. Leo smacked him upside the head "Aye whhattt." "I flew, all you did was eat gummies." He pulls out his empty bag from his pocket "Hey i offered you some." as the brothers walked away you were tie-ing your shoe ((whether its an illusion, its still a physical one so you could still trip on a shoe lace)) Raphael tapped on leo's shoulder. "Hey i'mma stay behind with y/n." his thumb pointed over his shoulder over to you. Leo nodded and continued home with his brothers. Raph stood near you as he leaned against the helicopter. you stood up as your freshly tied shoe stomped forwards as you bent over to put your hair in a ponytail. You looked in between your legs to realize raph was still here. You spread you legs apart and looked at him upside down with your face a bit red from bloodrush "aye!" He smiled crookedly "sup." "nm.. just tying my hair." "can i ask you something." he asked pretty seriously "you just did." He gave you a glare "whattttt im just having some fun bro." "for real. I mean, what are we." "well..ones a mutant turtle and i'm a robot...wow that makes life sound so weird." you snapped yourself back up and continued your tying of the hair. "come on, be serious." You exhailed as you turned around pulling at your hair into a perfect pony. "I don't know. What do you want me to say?" "Its just. Seems like when we were plumiting to our doom into the ocea. You confessed feelings (he shrugs) i dont know. I thought it may have meant something." He looks away. "i mean if you want to see can go out and see how it goes." "like girlfriend and boyfriend." He asked as he looked back at you. " I mean yea.." you were kinda stressing out about this already. Raphael. Hes so different compared to brandon. You werent sure if you honestly completely ready or not but too late to turn back now. You smiled at him. He had his arms crossed as he stood up from his leaning position and relaxed his arms by his side. He put his hand for you to take. You looked down at it thinking which made a disappointed facial expression appear. But its just ur thinking face. Everyone has one. Some people look like their about to cry when only their just thinking. Raph had a gotten cold sweat from you giving that look. You lifted your hand and put it in his. You looked up at him with a big grin. You two walked to the edge of the building and let go of his hand. He picked you up and put your over his shoulder. You smiled as you went more down and down towards the street. Raphael has gotten used to your heavy weight. Considering a girl your size would be 120 lbs. and You weigh 300 lbs from all the electronics and heavy metals in your body. His foot touched the ground then his other foot landed. He then put his left arm out as he Leaned forwards making your body slip off his shoulder. His left arm caught you instantly. You stood up after he caught you. He opened the man hole for you and held it in his hand as you jumped down into the sewer's side walk along the water. He crawled down onto the sewer's ladder, As he was on the third step he slid the manhole back over top his head. You looked up at him as you were leaning against the wall. He reached the ground as his other foot was still on the ladder. his body on the ground completely. He turned around to see you waiting. He slapped his hands by the sides of his shorts "alright (exhails) lets go." You bounced your butt up off the wall to make yourself go forward and started walking side by side. You looked down at his swaying hand, Feeling the urge to touch it. To hold it. "something wrong?" He asked looking at you. "Oh~ no im just thinking." "about what." "well its more of debating..I was debating on whether I want to hold your hand or not." You told him as you didn't make eye contact. He smiled internally and took your hand in his. "there you go. No more debating." And him actually just making the decision for you relaxed your nerves. You smiled up at him then looked down the sewer's tunnel. It was about a 5 minute walk until you reached the turtles home.


	16. Chapter 16

You were on donnie's tablecloth covered metal table. He was using a hand held screw driver to finish the last part of your broken rocket. "alright almost done." He informed you. He leaned behind himself to get some oil. He drenched your calf on the inside with oil to keep it nice and loose. He then touched your knee like a button to close your calf back up. He handed you a roll of paper towels. "here. Some got on the outside." You smiled as you took the towels. "Can you tell me about raphael?" "raphael. uh ok. You know how the apple doesn't fall far from the tree?" "Yea?" "He got ran over by a fucking lawmower." you laughed at his joke "Why do you ask?" he asks as he looked at you then got up to get his clipboard and pencil. "Oh i was just curious. I guess you could say We're a thing. Kinda." He looked up at you as his pencil broke between his index finger and thumb. " are you alright?" you asked a bit nervous. He looked at you and took a 3 second pause until he answered you "Yea! yea i'm fine. Just had a reflex is all." "oh~ ok." You swung your legs over the edge with your hands on the edge of the table to push yourself off. You turned around "Thanks donnie ^^" he smiled and waved as you walked out of the room. You walked into the living area from Donnie's lab to find Leo polishing his one sword with his other twin katana was lying on a towel freshly sharpened and polished. You decided to hang out with him. So you walked over to him and sat down in front of his polished sword. "hey whatcha doin." "Just polishing. What were you doing in Donni's lab?" "Oh i guess you could say i needed a tune up XD My left rocket stopped working but he fixed it." "Can i ask you something." he looked up at you about to ask you something. "sure" "Do you feel like a completely different person being who you are now?" "Well, It does feel allot different. Being strong. Not getting hurt as easily. Physically is what i meant.-" "yea no i got that" "But being this way. I don't know, in a weird way i feel more manly than feminine anymore." He nodded understanding as you exhaled. "I know being in the sewers is really isn't your first choice but its cool you stick around with us." He told you as he laid down his sword on the towel next to his second sword. You smiled at him. "How come you haven't been with your friend?" "friend?" "You know, the one up above." "Oh yea I told her i wanted to chill down here for awhile but i'm still allowed to visit her. Besides i really don't have a permanent home at the moment. So i'm just floating around." you giggled. "heh yea i gotcha... (He put his hands on his knees as he was sitting Pretzel style) You know, I really don't know you all that well, And you dont know me either. Wanna hang out tonight and just get to know each other." "Yea :D i would love that." "cool." he stands up as he then bends down to pick up his swords by the handles. He bends back up with his shoulders broad and his back straight. He walked over to the dojo to hang them on the wall for practice later. You pushed on your knees with the palms of your hands as you stood up. You looked around not really sure what to do. You exhaled as you just wandered around. You walked backwards as you admired up above. They hung their own designed lanterns above. Considering they live in the sewers, they didn't use rice paper. Just construction paper in different colors so its like a rainbow festival lit up. You tripped backwards over mikey's non-flying skateboard. It rolled backwards as you fell. You landed flat on your back for about 3 slow seconds. Then looked up to see Raphael walking up to you. He put his hand out for you; which you took. You stood up with his help. "awwwee.." "what?" "You have a new mask. I wanted to make you a new one." "Nah its ok, I like the way my old mask looked. So just made a replica. Whatcha doin on the floor?" "I thought it needed a hug." "backwards?" he sassed. "I'm skilled like that." he laughed "alright well I'm going out for a run tonight with my bro's. you can join if you want." "Nah thats alright. I'm gonna chill here tonight." "okay. Splinter will be here if you need anything." you smiled at him "k-k" "come on raph. lets go. DONNIE COME ON!" leo yelled over his shoulder to don's lab. Leo walked over to the exit as he put his foot on the ledge of it. Mikey was walking up next to leo all ready. Raph grabbed his sai's off the hooks on the wall near the exit as he looked over his shoulder to see Don walking his way to get his electronic bo staff. "alright lets head out men." "Men? dude we're turtles." mikey stated "yea and who even talks like that anymore." raph commented. you could hear leo 'uugghhhhh.' in the tunnel as Don closed the circular manhole-door-thing. you smiled at them as you turned around to see no one. an empty-feeling household with a rat somewhere lingering. You breathed out as you then changed your mind. You didn't like this. you then Turned around and opened the sewer door as it made a metal eeeerrrrr creaking sound. You squinted your one eye trying to be polite but was foiled by the sound. You started to climb up into the tunnel when u heard a throat clear. You turned your body halfway around to see splinter giving you a 'what are you doing' look. "I was uh just gonna catch up to the guys" he smiled crookedly as he nodded understanding. You smiled and continued climbing. You then stand up dusting yourself off. You leaned over as you grabbed the door by the edge and pulled it towards you as you waved goodbye with a smile. He waved like s sweet old guy would.

Moments later~~

The turtles ran across rooftops and took a pit stop to check around. Kinda like surveillance. Then they heard your voice "HEY!" it sounded pretty far away. Like 7 blocks far away. Then they heard it again "HEY!" 3 blocks away, They all turned their heads to see no one. "hey." you said calmly. They looked around and didn't see you anywhere "up hither." you told them they looked up to see you flying 7 feet above them. "Hey ^^" you waved down to them as you were just floating there. "I thought you wanted to stay home." "yeaaaaa then i got bored. Fast. So i followed you guys like a creeper." leo and don chuckled. "SO what are we doing? what do you guys normally do?" "Oh we just exercise our muscles out and we just stop bad guys when we come across them." "oooh so we're super heros?" you asked as you lowered yourself down to the ground as you rubbed your hands together. "heh i guess so if you think about it." Leo rubbed his head. You heard a scream from across the city. You as a robot were programed to hear better than the ordinary human being. your eyes dilated as you heard this screaming of two women. "I hear something." you told them as you were on the roof standing along side them. "Its over there." you pointed to your side as you looked over. They looked over and listened..."I dont hear anything." mikey whispers. "Me either." Leo told you as he used his normal tone of voice. "I can. Come on." you told them as you started jogging that way. then when you saw they were running past you; you picked up the pace. Since you don't exactly have muscles. you weren't straining anything or feeling any pain in your legs or 'lungs' i guess you could say. When you were human you would feel like frost was building up along the lining inside your lungs and it wasnt even winter. During the hottest summers on the school track during gym you breathed out icicles from your lungs, you Kinda felt like a Mint gum Commercial freezing everything in sight. It hurt.. allot. But it was a nice change to not hurt when your running. It felt empowering. You picked up the pace even more to go faster and faster. There wasn't a trail of blue LED or anything behind you but you were definitly ahead of the boys. You turned your head around as you ran to see them four buildings behind you. You put your hands around your mouth as you leaned forward a little "COME ON MEN!" you mocked leo. they were now passing you as ran with them at their pace. You stopped at the ledge of a building to see what it is you were hearing. Twins being harassed by gang members. Your eyes narrowed as you then flew over to them "Wait y/n! We need a plan!" you heard leo yell as you ignored him. you then shut off your rockets and let your body fall down onto the granite making a boom sound. You lifted your shoulders straight up, looking strong and fierce as your eyes glowed blue examining them. They backed up off the girls looking at you. Seeing someone fall from the sky, breaking cement ground, and ur eyes glowing. They stood frozen waiting for you to do something. You started walking up to them to see they were now pulling out their guns from holsters under their armpits Under their leather jackets. You stopped with your one leg forward and one about to move. "stop!" they ordered. You looked at them then one was knocked out from behind. You looked to see Leo. "I told you to wait." he told you sternly. "I'm sorry Leo. I was just trying to save them." raph knocked the other one out in the side of his face with a one-blow punch. "Leave her alone." "she's just like you." leo told raph. "She doesn't listen." your eyes narrowed. "I listen plenty!" you yelled at him. "no you dont!" he yelled back. Your growled as you punched the brick wall next to you making a boom sound as your eyes glowed red. "YES I DO!" Then you heard rumbling. "shit.." you looked to your side to see the building's collapsing on itself. You put your hands out as the wall was falling. You heard people screaming for people and running. you looked to the corner of your eye to see People running past the alley way. You sighed as you looked down as your hands were out holding the building's wall. You then looked back up to the sky; you felt the wall become a bit lighter as the guys were helping you. Your heard grunting as they held the building's side with you. Then the back of the building was collapsing along with the side. So now two sides of it was coming down onto you and the turtles. You felt horrible. This was all your fault, if only you did listen to Leo. You were being stubborn not wanting to hear it. You then started to feel angry about yourself. This emotion enraged your very being making this new power come out of you. The rockets on your feet powered up as you pushed the wall back into place as the turtles observed at this point. You were in air by a foot as you pushed the wall. Your heard a 'du-doosh' sound as dry cement bonding agent was crumbling into place. You lowered yourself to the ground with your head looking at leo mostly. You waited for something. A lecture, Yelling, a talking too. "Come on, lets go home." was all he said. You just followed behind the turtles, quietly. No words spoken. kinda awkward.

To be continued..


	17. Chapter 17

You and the turtles entered their home to find splinter meditating in his circle of candles. "Y/n i need to talk to you." leo told you as he turned his body around to face you. "okay.." you said solemnly. You followed behind him as he headed for the kitchen. You sat down in a chair as you looked up at him as he stood there.

"what do you think they're saying?" Mikey asked. Donnie shrugged at mikey. "I bet i can figure it out." Mikey said confidently. "Come on over here and sit on daddy's lap." Mikey using his deeper voice as he saw Leo sit down in a chair. "Oh i could never." Donnie using his girl voice with girly gestures. "I think your face looks like an avocado." Donnie used his girly voice. "I think your face looks like a bloated peach." Mikey mocked Leo in his deep voice. "Ohhh you have Such a way with words LeoNERDo." "why Thank you." Mikey used his deep casinova voice. "Guys shut it, they're coming this way." Raph as he elbowed Mikey in the ribs. "ow DUDE! i hate it when you do that." mikey whined.

Moments later~~

You were up with the turtles at an old red surrounded by different kinds of hammy down chairs. Seems like the building thing Blew over pretty quickly. Leo did have a talk with you like an hour later after the whole fiasco. You still felt horrible about everything that was caused that day. You bit into a chocolate glazed donut along with some hot matcha tea. You've been feeling..different of late. more angry. irritable. Things tick you off easily. "So y/n. Do you feel better?" "what?" you asked confused. "you know since you punched a wall in. I would assume you feel better." truth is, you feel more angry since that moment. "no not really." you confessed. "You know, If you want. I can check your regulation system and-" "NO! (you stood up backing your chair up with your legs) I'm tired of being check in on. I just wanna be NORMAL!" you spat as you then marched away into the sewers. Donnie looked shocked and bit upset that he was talked to like that especially since he really liked you. You stomped through the sewers then you started to narrow your eyes in confusion. "Why am i angry." you asked yourself softly. You whined with a "eerrrr" as you then turned around back for their home after its been 4 blocks already. You arrived in their home to see it looked surprisingly empty. Then you heard a "hoo! HA!" (karate noises) coming from the dojo. You saw Splinter standing with both his hands on his walking stick as he watched his sons do their morning training. You walked up slowly and calmly up by his side. You just watched them next to Splinter-sensei. "I heard about this morning from leo." Splinter explained. "oh~..I see. (you look at him as he looks at you) I wanted to talk to don and apologize but.. (you looked back up to the turtles training.) I see he's busy." "Yameru!" Splinter called out as he raised his hand to stop them. The stopped and stood straight in two lines. As if they were waiting for a general to come down a red carpet or something. Leo and raph on one side, with don and mikey on the other. You breathed in deeply. You looked down at Splinter waiting for a sign that this was for you and not for himself to talk to his sons or something. "go on." he told you. You looked up to the turtles as you started walking. You passed leo then stopped at raph as you face Don. Don was allot taller than you remembered. he was literally towering over you. "Donnie.. I"m sorry. I didn't mean to lash out. that was really selfish and inconsiderate. I never want to hurt your feelings. Especially since you guys took me in and i didn't even know who i was. I'm really really sorry Donatello." He smiled "woah its alright. I know you didn't mean to lash out. (He pats your back) I'm used it. Not from you though of course! From raph mostly." Raph smirked-smiled as he crossed his arms. "I am sorry though." you smiled. "Its alright. i know." he closed his eyes as he nodded his head and then opened them. You smiled big with a toothy smile then walked off the turf for them to continue. "hajime!" You heard the boys grunt and weapons clash you walked away (pretend this part is part of a movie) Slow motion activated as you walked away to the kitchen. Camera faces towards you as you closed your eyes As a Transition Flash filled this scene onto the next.

Sacks place~~

"what are you doing?" Hun asks. "creating another y/n. There's no use waisting DNA. Its recyclable." "okayyy but what are planning?" Sacks sighed as he turned his body half way around " you don't get it. Her DNA is stable with the robotic transplant. Something in her can handle it. Of course (he turns around to continue what he was doing) I won't be trying to hard. Each body has its own Faulty and issues. It won't be like the originals." "So your going to recreate another (Hun waves his hand around) one of this girl? To make another robot?" "precisely." "How will know if it will work?" "i don't. Thats why I'm saving her DNA just in case she fails again. And this time (Turns to face Hun) we will dispose of them Properly. No mistakes." He rose a brow as he looked a hun sipping on wine. "why do you drink that crap?" Sacks asked Almost as if he was insulted. "i mean come on, drink some whiskey or something." "what it relaxes me."

You were playing a video game with Mikey. Nothing to special. He was beating you hardcore. This was the 15th time he beat you. Your anger was rising higher and higher. "YEA BOI! YEA! HA I BEAT YOU!" mikey rubbed it in your face. You looked at mikey with an angry glow to your face as you then Lazered his gaming system. "HEY! DUDE! THAT WASN'T NECESSARY!" You stood up and faced him with your pupils boiling red. "O-okay..maybe it was." he tried agreeing with you. You rose your hands and clinched them. "I need to beat something up. Something i can't destroy." "heh good luck with that." Don added. you looked at him. He rose the newspaper to his face as he was sitting on a chair near you as he cleared his throat. "AHAHRAHH! This anger. Make it go away! Its frustrating! And i feel it gettting WORRSEE! AAHHHHAHAHH!" you screamed. Raph came over to you. He picked you up and threw you over his shoulder as he walked over to the dojo. You were surprised by his actions as you asked "What are you doing?" you asked still angry but not sounding it; you just used your normal tone of voice. he put you down on your feet in the dojo. "do u have something for me to punch or what?" "Better" he told you as he sat like a pretzel on the ground. "im not gonna hit you" u told him "what? No. No sit with me" "alright" you sat down like a pretzel next to him as you put your hands on your knees. "okay. Now close your eyes." "Okay.." you closed lyour eyes and waited for him tastlo say something else. "now imagine something and focus only on that." "What are we doing?" You asked with your eyes closed. "Meditation." you opened your eyes as you slid your hands between your criss crossed legs "are you serious?" you asked unamused "Come on, just try it." You closed your eyes as you sighed and put your hands back up onto your knee caps. "Fine.." he closes his one eye as his other keeps an eye on you. "now close your eyes and imagine something you desire and just focus on that. He closed his other eye and rearanged his shoulders. You exhailed as you rose your eyebrows with your eyes closed. You and him were there for an hour. He opened his eyes and exhailed. He looked over to you sitting slouched over like a pretzel with your eyes still closed. He rose a brow and poked your face. You didnt move which made him smile.

Moments later~~

Leo walked in to see raph balanced a tower of objects on your head. Leo walked up to raphael and the sleeping you. Leo crossed his arms and watched raph.."raph what are you doing?" Leo asked with a chuckle in his throat. "seeing how long until she wakes up." Mikey came in to ask leo if he could do something but then he saw Raphael stacking stuff on your head. He got a bright idea with a smile forming on his face. He walked along the wall with a blow horn. Leo smirked as in the corner of his eye he saw mikey. Mikey walked up slowly behind raph as raph was stacking a book on your head. Mikey was about to blow the horn but Raph smiled as he flipped himself around and held his arm around mikeys neck as he body slammed him to the floor making Mikeys hand reflex and squeezed the blowhorns top making it blare. You woke up screaming with lasers beam out of your eyes to only set a curtain dripping off the dojo wall on fire. You covered your mouth as you stood up. "im so so sorry" you apologized as you turned to look at raph who was ontop of mikey. They were both looking at the fire then to you. You looked up to leo. He rushed passed you to get a fire extisinguisher.

To be continued...


	18. Chapter 18

Your anger is increasing with each passing day. Its overcoming each of your emotions and making you a machine of hate. Your very being is forgetting how to forgive. How to be calm. How to love. At the moment Donnie has you on shut down on Raphael's bed. Your anger and unreasoning has been stressing everyone out. You nit pick everything. your never happy anymore. You wake up feeling annoyed for no reason. You lash out easily.

Present~~

Raphael was sitting on the couch with his body leaned over with his elbows on each kneecap as his hands were formed together up against his chin as he looked at the TV that wasn't even on. Leo sitting next to him with his hand on his knee as his other was in a fist holding his head up off the couch's arm rest. His one leg over the other. Donnie was rolling the compacted Bo staff back and forth between his index finger and thumb as he watched it roll from one finger to the other only an inch apart. He then breathed out as he looked next to him over to Mikey who was leaning against the couch as he had his knees bent near him as his wrists relaxed on his knee caps. He was looking down then looked at don. He looked down at his pants then back to don. he looked over his shoulder ready to say something "So what now?" he asks. Leo thinks as Raph leaned back into the sofa relaxing his hands on his inner thighs. he breathed out "i don't know.. Can we fix her? is she deteriorating or just losing her human self? what do you think donnie." He looked up to donnie after he blurted questions. "All those things are possible. I would find it easy to believe that losing ur humanity in a cold shell of a robot is possible. (he looks up at his brothers from his rolling bo staff) Humans are a species of compassion and brutality at the same time. Love, hate, sadness. It all makes up what a human is. And to only feel hate, is the last and Easiest Emotion for the mind to trigger. I know you guys don't wanna hear a lecture, but the human mind along with our own. Its complicated. Takes a strong person to Handle things calmy, (He looks a leo) a leader. (back at his staff rolling between his fingers) And the mind can be corrupted easily as the mold gets to a banana." "So what are you saying?" Raph asks as he looked at his brother while he leans over to lean on his knees. Donnie looks at his brother "We need to restore her to her original body if you wish to see her another day." Donnie explained clearly enough for everyone to understand. Mikey looked away as he thought about what his brother just said.

Extremely short im sorry. Im gonna update soon ? ﾟﾐﾢ? ﾟﾐﾢ


	19. Chapter 19

Sacks industries~~

Sacks was sitting down at his desk. he scooted his wheely chair backwards near the wall and lifted his feet up onto his oak desk with a glass top. He lifted his coffee up to his lips to only see in the corner of his eye was Raph, Don, leo and mikey walking into his facility through the camera TV. He smiled slightly as he then sat up from his relaxed posistion to lean forward and put his coffee down. He stood up and walked out of his room along his tan carpeting.

Raphael and his brothers were walking around. they never really knew where much of anything was. The last and only time they were here; was when Sack's tried draining his brother's blood. That day still makes each other him cringe. He looked around to see allot has changed. He's only seeing a regular hallway, Last he was here here i this exact hallways, there were Electronics everywhere along with cameras. Now its just a hallway of Cream colored walls and red carpeting. They saw a man nonchalantly walking at the very end of the hallway towards them with his hands behind his back. They watched him carefully. "What brings you here." At that moment they realized it was Sacks, took them awhile to realize that. Most humans look alike to them. "You created Y/n into what she is now right?" Raph asked annoyed which added an attitude to his tone of voice. He macho-ly walked over to Sacks with his brothers walking behind. "I'm not sure. There's so many people that i do things to." "You bastard!" "Now (he puts his hands up and lowers them) there is no need for name calling." "I know; that you know who y/n is! Your ruined her! She was fine! Until you picked her up off the streets and made her a tin can." Sacks puts his hands behind his back "ah yes y/n. No not exactly but initially yea. whats it to you?" Raph looked confused at him Then raph looked at donnie. "what?" raph asked. "I was answering your question. Is that not the answer you were hoping for?" Raph turned his head slightly towards his brothers "I honestly forgot my question.-" "You asked If I created y/n into what she is now. Listen i'm very busy doing nothing so if you plan on doing something, do it now." Raph puts his fist into his hand as he walks over to sacks by two feet but then Leo stopped him by putting his arm in front of raph and holding him back. "we just want you to fix her. She's becoming..different." "Angry? Aggressive?" Sacks asked. "yea how did-" He was cut off. "The same reason i didnt want a robot with emotions. You think it would be ok for a human to just finally find out that their this machine. They would want to kill themselves to see themselves in a mirror. Your lucky y/n could handle it. But also, Since we were trying to get rid of emotions to begin with and her emotions stuck, Its a Half and Half kinda thing. Perhaps now their just..breaking. Her emotions are on a chip. That One chip (puts his hand out in front of them to demonstrate how tiny the chip is) It is thats attached to thee-Well lets call it a mainframe. Every single nerve is attached to that Tiny insignificant chip." "Where is it in her?" "Now why would I tell you that. What do I get out of helping you?" "not getting beaten is one." raph pointed out gruffly. Sacks looked at Raph unamused. Leo could tell Sacks wasn't gonna tell easily. Scaring him might get him talking though. Not his first tactic but he wasn't getting anywhere. Leo slowly let go of Raph's chest and above his abs without taking his eyes off of sacks. "Raph.." "yea?" he asked as his eyes only looked over to Leo. "Have fun." "really? Alright!" he chirped as Raph cracked his fingers as he then cracked his other set of fingers. He walked up to sacks towering over him. Picking him up with one hand and roughly pushed him against the wall and lifted his fist up ready to punch. Leo leaned against the wall as he talked to Don and mikey. Mostly about his plan about scaring sacks, he was kinda talking softly so sacks couldn't hear him. Raph aimed for his face. "WAIT!" sacks urged. Raph stopped 5cm away from his face. Raph rose a brow. "I'll tell you." he exhaled feeling like he lost 5 years off his life. "Good." Leo told him. "So where's the chip in her?" Don asked. "Its embedded in her Right hand. Your gonna need to go through the palm of it to get to it." "can we replace it?" Mikey asked. "I have more in my area if you let me go and get it." Leo looked to his brothers as he exhaled then looked back to sacks "Fine." His shoulders tensed. "did we let just let him go to wander in his own home?" Don pointed out. Right after that; sirens went off all around. They heard voices yelling near where they were. They huffed with disgusted faces and ran out down the hall and pushed open the two doors to the outside world. Don hopped into the drivers seat with Leo in the seat next to him. raph got in through the garbage truck's back along with mikey. He held onto the handle on the ceiling as mikey closed the doors of the truck as Donnie drove off the dirt onto the road.

Back at the turtles home~~

Donnie had your true self showing your white porcelain shell showing with your hand in his. He felt saddened by your state. You laid there, peacefully. He exhaled as he pressed down on the center of your palm with his thumb. It opened up your inner hand. Dark, metallic, and cold. Raph standing on the other side of you; he then bent down into a squat position to lower himself to your bed level with his hands holding one another with his elbows leaning on his thighs. He looked at your appearance. Shiny. White. Flawless. Cold. His facial muscles relaxed as he took out a toothpick from his mouth. He broke it with his fingers as he looked over to Don with a flashlight band on his head working on your hand. He worked on your hand for 3 hours. Raph left the room to give him privacy. Raph was working with a wrench on the car in the garage. He wiped the hot sweat off his non-masked forehead with the skin of his wrist. Donnie's head dripped of sweat along with under his nose as he was finally pulling the chip out of your hand with a pair of tweezers. His eyes were looking though his headgear and a flexible flash light Hanging on the side of his head. Mikey came in quietly. "hows it going?" "Alright i guess." Donnie answered without looking at him as he was still pulling the chip slowly out. "RAPHAEL!" Was screamed through the house. Donnie squeezed the tweezers as his body cringed hearing leo scream at Raph. The chip; in slow motion broke like a potato chip and fell to the floor and bounced a little. "no.." donnie whispered. "no..no..NO!" He stood up off the swivel stool and lifted his head gear off his eyes onto the top of his head. He bent down and picked up the three broken places off the concrete floor. He stood up and looked at mikey. "C-can u fix it?" Mikey asked worried. Donnie looked angry at this point. "oh shh-" Mikey left the room bumping into the archway of the door before he actually got to leave the room. Donnie marched out as Mikey jumped onto the couch hiding behind the couches backing. "LEO DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" leo's eyes widened surprised by dons actions. Hes never acted up towards the leader before. "whats ur problem?" leo asked aggravated "My- My problem? My PROBLEM is that you yelled. I was focusing on taking out her Chip and i BROKE IT WHEN YOU YELLED." "don..im sorry. I didnt mean to. But can't you just fix it." "Can't you just fix it?" Donnie girly mocked Leo's last words. "Of course not! Her technology is ahead of its time. It could take years to fix her now! And as for her to be human again! it-can-never-happen." "Don-" Leo started. Donnie waved his hand in front of his brother "No, just dont. I didn't even get to tell her.." Don trailed off "tell her?" Don looked from the ground to leo "That i loved her." Leo's heart sank hearing his brother confess something that He; himself; Leonardo cannot fix. "Don i'm sorry." leo reached out to touch his brother but Don jerked back. he walked backwards slowly, one foot behind the other. "no..no." Don shook his head as he then turned around to walk back to his room. Raph came into the room "What do you want?" raph asked annoyed, but his attitude soon went away as he heard a door slam shut with a BOOM sound that echoed. "What was that?" "It was Donnie." "He's mad? wow. Wish i was there, Nothing ever makes him mad." "Yea -exhales- It was me that pissed him off." leo confessed as he looked at the ground; sniffed with the rub of his nose with his finger and looked away from raph. "What did you do?" Raph asked a little scared and surprised. "well i was calling your name cause you were the last to use the weapon polish; but i didn't know that I would've made Don break her emotions chip." "So what does that mean?" raph asked worried. Leo itched his head as he looked down not looking at raph; lifted his head up and re-positioned himself and put his hands on his hips. "I-uh-she-wont be running for a few years." "WHAT!" Raph barked. " ..If I could i would fix it right now but I-cant-I don't know, i really wish i could help-." "YEA WELL YOU CAN'T! GOOD JOB!" Raph stormed off and went to his work shop where his old car is. He walked into his shop and stopped with his Side facing the opened hood showing the engine. He clinched his fist and looked down at the dead-blow hammer standing straight up on his heavy end. He picked it up and started slamming it into the car's engine. His teeth showing as he clinched them. His eyes narrowed. his mask tails flowing with every Harsh movement. Muscles bulging. A vein on his forehead popping out of his skin. His eyes were heating up as his throat was tightening. His hand threw the hammer into the windshield breaking it. Leo standing at the doorway watching his brother in pain. Leo felt like a complete jerk. Raph grabbed the engine and shook the car off of the engine itself. The engine popped broke off the piping and wiring. Leo not wanting to see anymore, Left. raph broke the engine in half with his bare hands like the hulk. He threw both pieces to the ground breaking them even more into piece. He then sat down like a pretzel and leaned his shell against the grill and put his inner wrist against his watering eyes. His breath shaky and jittery. He then gave in and started crying; not like a man would. But how a little boy would when he broke his favorite toy or when his mom wouldn't agree to something. He cried..for days...in the same spot. So his brothers wouldn't see him.

to be continued..


	20. Chapter 20

Every week Donnie would work on your chip. Even if he didn't have the technology. He would have these tantrums of rage in his work space. The fact that he can't recreate what sack's technology can; especially since Leo's voice broke it.

At the moment in the year 2021, Donnie was implanting his copy of the chip. He finally got to recreate the old chip. It took 3 1/2 years to make. He started actually recreating it 1/2 a year into 2017. He was excited, anxious, nervous, and scared. His hopes at this very moment were raised very high. He walked over to your polished body. He would polish your body with a microfiber cloth every day, and he had already refilled you up with new fuel in your calves for your rockets. He oiled your joints and everything. He sat down on his swivel work stool Like a dentist ready to look at someone's teeth. He opened your clinched hand and exhaled nervously. He pressed his thumb in the center of your palm. Your metal-skin opened up to show your inner workings. He saw the socket where he took out the chip to begin with. He picked up the chip off the rice paper that was laying on the metal table with a pair of tweezers. He kept his ears aware of any sounds; Usually he blocks out sounds so he can work peacefully. But we all know what happened last time he did that. He won't make that mistake this time. He slowly placed the chip in its place. "Hey Don?" He heard from behind. "Yea?" he answered not looking at his brother "Its Mikey's birthday and its close to the time to cut the cake. Wanna come out?" "Just give me 20 minutes and i'll be out." "alright." Leo moved his head a little so his eyes could see what he was doing. "How's it going?" he asked curiously. "getting there." Donnie answered as Leo walked up to the other side of your body. He leaned against the wall as he looked down at your lifeless body. he kept quiet the rest of the time Don worked. He placed the chip into your palm carefully and precisely. he took the small tipped tweezers with the longer handle and clipped each nerve ending to it. That took about 25 minutes. "I'll let Mikey know your almost done. I'll be out there if you happen to need me." "k." Donnie closed your palm and reached behind your neck to turn you back on. He saw your body light up slowly with LED blue lights from your feet, through the cracks of your body, up to your jaw line and up to your cheekbones. The cracks lit up brightly and with 4 flickers the light went out. He stood up and exhaled as he put the tweezers down. "I don't know what to do." he confessed as he walked out of the room rubbing his eyes under the metal glasses you made for him. Your finger twitched once as Donnie reached the kitchen area. "How'd it go?" raph asked as he was standing next to mikey's cake lighting the candles. "I don't know what to do. I finally fixed her chip and put in her hand. And now she won't wake up. And-and-I-I just don't-" Donnie was having a mental break down as he folded his arms and put his head in them as started crying from stress of this. He wanted you awake and alive, working. But He was failing. It was crushing his spirit. His brothers surrounded him listening. he was the only one working on you since he's the only one that can comprehend anything that's going on with your metallic body. Leo patted and rubbed his shoulders as he sobbed. Mikey was worried if this is what all their birthdays are going to be like. Sobbing over y/n. Not only did Don heart break, Raph was too. He internally cries a little when he see's your body laying in Don's lab.

Your body lit up once again through the cracks as your eyes shined a bright blue. You blinked making a ray of light then opened your eyes to look around. You sat up as your eyes were dulling and bringing back your eye color. You touched your shoulder to pixelate your body to show your human form. You saw you were naked. You were nervous someone was gonna come in to see you. you looked around panicking. you saw a lab coat hanging on a coat. You got off the table only to trip and grab onto the coat rack bring it down with you mashing a lamp. "ow.." you spoke softly. Mikey looked over his shoulder along with Leo and raph. "what was that?" "maybe it was just dad." Leo informed. "probably" Raph agreed. you stood yourself up shakily picking up the white lab coat. You slipped your arms into the arm holes and buttoned it. It was kinda big and baggy so you took a piece of elastic on the floor and wrapped your waist with it to keep your human skin and other areas from showing through the open spaces between the closed buttons. You started walking out of the room into the big open space called Home. You saw the turtles huddled around someone. Donnie maybe, He's the only one not standing. you quietly walked around the focused turtles. "I just thought i could really do it. And When i saw her-her-" he sobbed. You walked around Raphael and over to be in front of the island. You looked at the cake that said 'happy birthday, Michelangelo' "Mikey! its your birthday?! Why didnt you tell me! I would've gotten you something" you whined. Donnie's crying suddenly stopped as he slowly lifted his head to see you taking a taste of the cake with your finger. Raphael's eyes widened and stared at you. He walked over to you acting as if he was about to touch a ghost for the first time. He walked over to you and fell to his knees as he brought you in forcefully into a hug (But it didn't hurt you or anything.) "wow raph you ok?" you asked as your hands were in the air then brought down onto his shoulders. he shook his head over and over as his one eye leak a tear "no..no i'm not." "well...whats wrong?" you asked as you rubbed his one shoulder. "I thought-but you did." "what?" you asked extremely confused. you looked up to see Donnie's reddened eyes just stare at you. "whats with him?" you asked Leo. "Do you not realize what today is?" "well apparently its Mikey's birthday." "Its the year 2021." "what?!" "you've been shut down for 4 years." Donnie wiped his nose with a napkin. "why?" you asked confused. "your emotion chip was breaking and without it, You'd be a robot without emotions. Your whole body would've started breaking down with nothing stopping it. So I shut you down until i could fix it. Took me until today but I thought you broke down on me when you didn't automatically start up." "So its 2021? And you shut me down? and what about you?" you asked raph as you looked down at him. He stood up and kissed you on your lips in front of his brothers for 5 long seconds. "I love you. And I missed you. Allot." You smiled a toothy smile as you hugged him. Don's heart broke seeing as you just woke up and are still with f****king Raphael. His upper lip sneared as he looked away. "So we gonna have cake or what?" you teased. "yea boi!" Mikey cheered.


	21. Chapter 21

You were in raph's room getting dressed into new clothing. Just tight black leggings that complimented your bum and a shirt thats longer in the back than the front that says "Wanderlust" decorated in white on a dark green coloring with a pair of off brand converses. You (pulled your long/medium length hair into a pony tail-You brushed your pixie/bob style) You looked around as his room changed a bit. He took down his big butt girls on his wall and got a bigger bed. Like he stuck a queen next to another queen. Huge! A huge-long-quilt that covered it all from end to end. You were curious so you let your few finger tips graze along the quilted finish. Kinda rough. Although its not like you expected Fleece, right? The brown Stitching is tight against its threads. You then sat on it to feel its comfort and the cushioned mattress underneath. You closed your eyes as you fell back into the bed. It felt so good. Your body Sank, Like SANK into the bed but it felt so good. You didn't wanna leave. You turned your body over to your right with your hands under your temple and cheekbone laying between your head and bedding. You saw a picture on his bedside table. You sat up and crawled on his bed over to his table. You picked it up and saw it was you. It wasn't necessarily a photograph it was more of a drawing. You remember the moment he drew on this piece of paper. It was before you were 'put to sleep' i guess you could say.

year 2016 November, 9

You were in a pair of pajamas drinking Dr. pepper carelessly not caring about getting pimples from this deviously delicious drink. Raph just sat himself down next to you as he put his foot on his other knee cap as he put his left arm on the couches arch as he had a cigarette in his mouth. You rolled your eyes as you took his Cancer Stick from his mouth and put it out by killing it on a plate that was randomly on the table in front of you two watching TV. "hey!" he sassed loudly annoyed. "hheyyyy." you said happily. "You know what i meant!" "raph come on. Stop this. Your gonna kill yourself. I want us to last as long as possible but how can i do that if your smoking?" "ugh I'll be fine." He was pulling on out of its socket in the cigarette box. You put your polished nails on his box. "Please. I don't want to loose you like I did with my family. I may not be organic anymore like you are but My feels for you Are as real as you are..Please. Just try." His eyes looked down at you. He closed his eyes as he exhaled and then opened them relaxed. "alright.. i will try. For you, banana." "I'm not a banana." "ye..you kinda are." you squinted your one eye as him as you sipped your drink.

2021

Whatcha doin? You hear behind you. You looked quickly to see raph standing. "oh sorry. I was just uh. Looking is all" "ah.." he kneeled down at his bedside next to you. "you know im completely cold turkey. I havent smoked since you left. Well thats not entirely true." You rose a brow "what?" You asked confused. "well. After two weeks of you not waking up i was sitting on a rooftop smoking ((embers glowed up his face with red and gold as smoke left his nostrils on a new-Moon night)) and when i remember that November. I thought about you. And it made me wanna live as long as possible. Just to see you again. So ((his eyes narrowed as he then let his cigarette fall onto the flat rooftop and killed it until its reddened tip turned black)) I stopped." He shrugged his shoulders as his head laid on them. Your eyes softened as you then kissed the top of his masked head and softly rubbed its cloth as you looked down his green eyes with a smile. "your so sweet.." you told him as he looked up at you. "And your sexy. Your point?" "Please im no sexy person. Trust me." "Mmm i doubt that." "Wanna see me being sexy?" You rose a brow. "sure." You cleared your throat. You lowered your voice by 1 tone and added allot of breath to your voice. "Hey there big boy. Wanna rev me like a Lamborghini with your key?" He busted out laughing. "you-your right. Your too funny to be sexy." "Hheyyyyyy" you whined. "Its ok. Its not a bad thing. I like you just the way you are." He told you still laughing. You made a (-.-) face. "Your such a nice butt." You commented. "just cause i got one doesnt mean i am one." "Kiiinnnndddaaa does." You told him. He scoffed with the roll of his eyes. "come on. Dinners 'Bout ready. Lets eat." "Ooooh im famished." He picked you up of the bed and placed you on your feet in front of him as he stood tall " i bet you are." He messed your hair up. "Eeeehhhhhh." You whined. He smiled as he then led you out of his room with his hand behind your back as he walked beside you until you two hit the doorway. He stopped and let you out first before he exited the room.

? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ? ﾟﾒﾋ

later that night~~

Raphael was really clingy tonight. He really just wanted to be with you. During everything. Except bathroom breaks. But He would follow you to the kitchen to make a sandwich. To the living area to hang out with the others. He would sit close to you, but so would Donnie. it was kinda creepy honestly :/ Raphael bragged and showed off his new moves to you that he's learned. For a 20 year old turtle, you'd think he would've matured a bit more. But maybe he's just being a dude trying to impress you as best he can. You shrugged off his weird ways and figured they'd go away after awhile of realizing your not leaving him. He later came up to you as you were just relaxing on the couch. "Hey wanna go for a walk. I wanna show you something." "sure" you smiled :D "Just let me get my shoes on." you informed him. "mk" you bent down near the coffee table area where your shoes were and slipped em' on and tied them. You slapped your hands onto your knees as you stood up "okai, so where we going?" "Come with me." he lead you out into the sewer tunnels as he wore jeans down to his ankles and folded a little over his sneakers. he wore a leather belt to hold them up as he had his weapon holsters on with his sai's in them. He and you walked on the side walk as you walked in front. He stared at your left hand that still had old nailpolish on the nails from 2016. He watched as your hand swayed back and forth. tempting to touch it. he was reaching for it but your voice stopped him. "So where're we going?" you asked curious. "Oh one more manhole away and we go up." "ookkkaayy iifff youuurrr suuuree." you teased. he smiled as he watched your hair flourished in the rays that hit off the street lamps; off from the streets and into the sewer grates as your (Hair sway as you walked/hair rustled a little). (Your ebony skin glowed like the moon, Your ivory skin illuminated your shoulders as you walked in front, Your toasted Marshmellow skin gleamed and shined in his presents as he looked your body up and down) "okay stop right heerree." He instructed as he climbed up and removed the manhole. He climbed up onto the cold stone ground he turned around to lend you a hand but you were already using your feet to hover yourself up to the ladder and up onto the ground above. You clappedwiped your hands together and then put your hands on your hips. "okay now what." He stood up from his 'helping you position' and said "follow me." "k" you followed him to the streets of NY. "Uh raphie, are people okay with you?" "what do you mean?" "You know, they used to go "ahhh or omg!" " "o hehh that yea" Raph looks over at people and then looks at you "Their pretty cool with us now. Some are just asses but some aren't." you nodded your head in understanding. "well that must make your lives easier right?" "yea i guess it does." he chuckled. he wanted to say something in particular but..he didn't. He kept it to himself. "alright down this alleyway." "are you sure? It doesn't look safe." "pleeeaasseee ( he rolled his eyes ) don't worry you got me." "well that's true." you followed him down the alleyway of darkness and of three homeless guys sharing a metal barrel filled with fire to keep themselves warm. And even though your a robot with immense power your brain functions the same just like before. Like a human. A girl. A 16 year old girl. Who still has fears. Fears of being hurt physically. Fears of whats in the Ocean. you heard a cat meow and hiss as a tin can rolled near your feet. You squealed like a girl and grabbed ahold of raph's arm. He looked down and stopped as you did too. he watched as your face was drowned in fear as your head was leaning against his arm with your Arms wrapped around his right arm. "aye listen it's alright. Ceme' 'ere." he picked you up and placed you on his shoulders. You were high above everything, you could see everything. And being so close to raph made it allot easier on your mind. You then reached a patch of grass that led to a field. "Hey i remember this place." you told him.

You looked around as you saw the willow tree grew bigger and longer as you saw the city lights on the other side of the Bay glisten as Cars sped on the Throgs neck bridge. He Took you off his shoulders and placed your feet onto the grassy ground. You walked over to the tree and put your hand on it. You then turned around to feel the willow leaves dangle like dreads. Raphael walked over to you and sat down against the tree. He gestured you to sit with him. you walked over to him and sat next to him. But right after that action he picked your body up and placed you in between his legs. You leaned your back against his shelled abdomen and laid your head on his chest. you exhaled as you relaxed and closed your eyes to feel the cold fall breeze. You opened your eyes to see an Almost full moon shine white with radiance along with the stars above. You smiled a closed smile "I missed you y/n." you heard. It made your heart skip a beat a little. "what.." you asked sweetly as you turned your body to look at him in the face "What did you say?" "I missed you." He looked straight into your face he told you how he felt. "You did?" "yea allot. I really wanted for you to be with my during those nights where I wanted you by my side. Those rainy days where we were stuck inside training for hours and afterwards i would go to my room and alone for more hours on end. I missed you so much but you were in a coma like state. And to not see your beautiful face everyday. It killed me. to not touch you; to feel you were real. Was worse." your eyes watered at hearing someone talk that way to you. It touched you. "raph.." "Do you think maybe, just for tonight. You could spend the night in my room? just for tonight? no funny business. I promise." you smiled as a tear ran down your cheeks from your reddened eyes "of course." you chuckled just a tiny bit.

to be continued..


	22. Chapter 22

The same night from the last chapter. Almost full moon. Cold wind that past through the semi warm still air. you leaned against his body as your back was against his shelled chest. It was around 10 at night. he had his arms wrapped around your body as his chin laid upon the hair of your head. His eyes relaxed as he watched the stars with you. You yawned as you looked up at the sky. He looked down using his eyes only and then lifted his chin off your head. "you tired?" You yawned again with the answer "yea.." you finished yawning. "come on, lets get back home." "mk oh~ hey~ wait can i see one of your sai's." "uh i guess." he reached behind himself and grabbed one of his sai's. he handed you his sai. "Why do you want it?" "To do this." You started carving into the tree with his sai. "careful with yaself there." "I'll be ok." "Don't you have lasers and stoof?" You stopped and thought about it. "yea i do! Yea thats a good idea." you handed him back his weapon "well..i don't know if its really a good ideeeeeaaa but whatever." you chuckled as you thought about it. "okay..so how do i activate it?" you asked yourself. "trying thinking about it maybe." he offered his idea. "its worth a shot." you smiled as you gestured. You closed your eyes and breathed in. you opened your eyes and thought about lasers. And what you wanted to do to one. Your eyes glowed red as you felt something in your head collaborate. It was a feeling that wasn't really explainable. Raph backed up from your side and walked 6 steps back. Your eyes made a buzzing sound as you were coordinating what you wanted to carve. You wanted to draw a Heart with R and (w/e your first Initial is) into the bark. you could hear a Beaming noise start up after the buzzing as you then aimed for the tree. You then let the lasers leave each pupil from your reddened eyes to only burn a hole through the tree. You stopped to see and once you saw what you did you got scared and freaked out. Your eyes beamed more lasers around. Raph looked around and avoided each laser as you looked around and tried to stop them. You couldn't cover your eyes cause you would only burn a hole through your metallic hands. You then closed your eyes really hard and then opened them to finally stop the lasers from firing. You exhaled as you looked around to see Raph crouched down with his hands over his head. He opened his eyes to see you standing there looked down on him. He then lowered his arms and stood up. "raph..(you looked at the tree, then at the burnt grasslings around you and down at your feet) i'm sorry...I understand if your afraid of me." you told him as you remembered Brandon looking at you in fear. And on that rainy night he broke up with you) You put your hand on other your upper arm as you didn't face him. You turned your body towards the city as it reflected in your eyes. You felt hands on your shoulders that turned you around to face Raphael himself. "I'm not leaving you." You sniffed your wet nose from the cold air with a smile. You wrapped your arms around his neck and hugged him as he hugged you back. "come on babe, lets go home." he told you calmly. You slantly smiled and followed along side him as you held his hand.

When you got to his 'sewer sweet sewer' you entered his room as he went to go talk to Don for a sec about something. You got undressed down to your underwear. You got under the blankets fast hoping he doesn't catch you all nakey. You figured he wouldn't notice you only wearing a bra and panties. You covered yourself up with the three layers of blankets on the two queen beds squished together. You covered yourself up from neck to toe in blankets as you waited for raph. you heard the doorknob jiggle and you got a little nervous in your heart until you finally saw him peer out from the door. He walked in and saw you in bed already. "Comfy are we?" he asked with the raise of his brow. "very." you nodded with your fingertips holding the blanket at your chin as you wiggled your butt. he chuckled as he started to take off his armor around his body; such as his shoulders, legs, arms, chest ect.. He took off his weapon holsters then his pants. Your face heated up as you looked away and turned your body onto its side. He grabbed a pair of red, grey and black plaid pajama pants and slipped them on. He walked around the other side of the bed and opened the blankets up for him to crawl into it. The last thing he took off was his mask. There was a candle already lit in his room. he always had one running. usually an apple cinnamon one. He turned off his lights and let the candle flicker and dance in the small winds of raph's passing by. He crawled into bed next to you to feel heat radiate off of you. He covered the blanket over him as he then brought out his right arm out of the covers to feel some cool air compared to the toasty air underneath the blanket. You scooted over to the other side so raph couldn't feel your body. "where'r you going?" he asked curious. "just over here." you told him. "well come over hither." "nu" "why?" "i'm comfy here." "well.." He scooted over towards you "I'll come to you." You got nervous as you felt his arms wrap around your body. you felt safe but it was new and different to feel someone else other than brandon to touch you. "A-are you only in your bra." "nu..my panties too." "Is that why you were stand offish?" "kinda yea." He pulled you in and kissed your lips for 3 slow seconds and then pulled away. "dont worry. I won't do anything to you." You smiled trusting him and cuddled up next to him. He put his arms around your half naked body and laid his head ontop of yours. "I love you y/n." you smiled "I love you too." you told him as your breath hit against his arm.

To be continued...


	23. Chapter 23

You were dancing early in the morning as you made breakfast as the song "treat you better" by Shawn Mendes. You were making French toast with a Strawberry warmed up jam topping. You bounced your one hip from one side to the other. Don walked through the shadowed part of the home as he had only a little light beaming highlighting some of him. Music had woken him up from his slumber. "mikey.." He was placing his glasses on the ridge of his nose "I told you not to play music loud when every one is sleeping!" he then saw you dancing to music but you stopped once he spoke to you. "Oh~ i'm sorry donnie. I didn't know. It won't happen again." "oh i uh-heheheheehh." he did a weird creepy laugh that didn't make much sense to you but you shrugged it off. "want some french toast made by Mwah?" "absolutely!" he answered esthetically. You laughed at his enthused tone "awesome, i'll get you a plate." He sat down in his black sweat pants with his glasses on. "What are you doing up so early?" "Oh well for some reason i woke up at like 2 am and i was just really pumped so i got up and exercised. Then I watched TV and now i'm here." "sounds eventful..i guess." he chuckled at the end of it. You and him were eating fresh french toast. "So you and raph huh?" he started. You nodded as you chewed your food "yea.." you said with a slightly full mouth. "Just-just out of curiosity. Why do you..like him. I mean..He's Raphael." you laughed at his question. "Im honestly not sure why. I just..do. Theres something there. Something different. In a good way of course." "So your dating him because you have a hunch?" He rose a brow. "No no not at all. I do like him allot. Theres no mistake in that-Its just I'm worried with him being all grown up now. And i'm still just a teenage girl in a robot body. He will get bored of me. I just know it." you poured your feelings of this whole situation to Donnie. His eyes looked over to his right as he sighed and then looked back at you. 'I Want her to be mine. Not raphaels! Ugh damn my good kinded nature.' he scolded himself in thoughts. "listen y/n. He really loves you. Especially since you've left. His feelings grew stronger. You know that saying "the farther apart your are. The stronger the bond." You squished your lips together as you looked away and then back at him. "So i shouldnt back away from this relationship." 'YES! OF COURSE! And just be with me. I want to kiss you!' but instead he answered "no.." you smiled as you then saw Mikey n' raph up and talking as they walked to the kitchen. You waited for Raphael to come over to you. He got behind you and hugged your shoulders as his chin laid on top of your head. "aye babe." he greeted. "hey :)" you smiled "whatch'a doin?" he asked as he released his grip around your shoulders and placed them further down onto your Girly biceps as he rose his chin off your head. He then let go of your arms and reached for an orange. He pealed it as he sat down next to you on a swivel stool. "whatcha talking about." "not much, just life and all." "ah.." He then placed an orange slice on his lips and then slid it into his mouth. He chewed as you all had conversations and such.

5 min into the convo he nudged your arm. "Hey i wanna show you something tonight. I think you'll like it." he gave you a sly smile with a raise of his brow. "o-oh kay."

That night~~

You were wearing blue jeans with a white flowy top with golden threads. You waited for raphael as you sat on the couch with don. He was extremely chatty with you. The alarm went off the in the house. Your head flickered for a moment. Kinda like how Lights during a power outage do. You blinked excessively until your vision became clear. "aye you alright?" Donnie asked as he got up from the couch. "yea i think so. I don't-i'm not sure what that was.." "hey guys we got something new.." Leo explained. "What do you mean?" you asked curiously. "A human is destroying NYC." "human?" "its sacks.." donnie explained. "what?!" They all; including you went above. A city tower was being thrown across the city above the other buildings. "wow! What was that?!" Mikey exclaimed. as the turtles ran towards the danger you flew up above the buildings. You see nothing but you hear-this thing..Its like a metallic swooshing sound. you turned around to see half of one of Trump casino's and thrown in your direction. You screamed as you then moved out of the way. You watched it aim for the streets with scattered people. You narrowed your eyes as you boomed over to that direction to catch it. You went up and around it to the other side and put your hands out to stop it from moving any further. Your hands dug into the buildings cement as you then carried it up to the sky and then threw it into the ocean like a baseball. "wait where's y/n?" raph asked. He looked around realizing you weren't with him and his brothers. He then heard and felt people stop and stare. The turtles turned around to see you above them like 15 away as you just threw a building into the ocean. You heaved air as you the cracked your neck. You flew up to the other robot doing stuff. "WHY are you doing this?!" The robot turned around to look at you. "y/n..Never thought i'd see you again." "i don't know you..so how do you know me." "I created you. I'm surprised." O.O "sacks?" he touched his nose as a sign of Bingo, you got it right. "What. I thought you wanted to rule the city not destroy it." "When they see me the robot, they don't see ME. So when i offer to clean up their city and in return i become a 'president' if you will." He quoted with his fingers. "Dictator!" you punched into his chest and kicked his face to the ground. you floated down to him. He was self repairing quickly. "what.." "what you figured i'd make mine as weak as yours? I made adjustments." he tells you as he stands up. he smiles as his eyes then turned bright blue and lifted his hands up and then slowly pushed his hands down. you felt the ground crumble. you looked around yourself to see the buildings crushing down. You looked back at him. 'how is he doing that?' you asked yourself in your head. Then he did it you. your legs were busting up along with your rockets. Your knees bending in different directions as your hips were sinking into your ankles. " STOP! PLEASE!" Raph then stabbed the robot in the back with a sai. He stopped and that gave don enough time to come over and get to you. Raph ran over to you and picked you up. "raph.." your robot form was showing as your pixelated form was showing. your white shiney exterior showed. "I just got you back. I'm not losing you again." "y/n" sacks calls out as he flies up "Let me ask you something. Who are you since your not y/n anymore. only a hunk of metal." You hugs raphs neck as you then looked down past his shoulder.

To be continued..


	24. Chapter 24

You were in donnie's lab ONCE again. You sighed at the annoyance of how many time you swear you visit this place. "can you fix this?" "yea..it'll take a bit though." "how long?" "ehhh like 2 days straight. But over a week's time, say 5 days. tops." "seriously? I just got out of a coma, and now i'm stuck on a table. Again?!" you plopped down backwards "I can't believe this.." you say solemnly with a sigh. raph comes and pulls up a chair with a metal clinking sound. He sits down next to you as Donnie comes up to you. you looked up at him as his eye glasses reflect your face. He blinked as he then put his hand behind you neck and pressed a button making your vision go black. The last thing you saw was when your head fell to your left seeing raph's chest next to you. Your eyes twitched open one last time to see his hand on yours.

Your eyes opening to see Donnie's face. You saw your reflection in his glasses as your face pixelated to your normal hue instead of plastic white. You looked down to see your legs fixed. "wow..you did it." you sit up as he backed up from you. Raph heard your voice and walked to Donnie's lab. 'y/n..' he thought. You smiled "hey" "glad to see you woke up this time." he answered. "heh same." "Hey what was that thing you wanted to show me yesterday...or..what feels like yesterday. Whats today?" you turned your head towards donnie for an answer. "its thursday." "so...i went down sunday and now its tuesday (you nodded softly) alright." he walked over to you and crossed his arms as Donnie was about to say something. "alright; try your legs out. see if they work." You moved your legs until they dangled over the edge. you slid your butt off the edge and stood up without issues. You shook your right ankle and then relaxed it. "Nice work. I'm impressed. How did you do that?" "what fix them?" you nodded "eh don't worry about that, As long as they work thats what is important." You walked up over to raphael and hugged him. He hugged your back as he then used that Hug to pick you up and walked out of the room with you just in his arms. He took you into his room; Closed the door with his foot and then layed you on his bed. He crawled into bed and pulled you closed to his body. He just embraced you. No funny business. You placed your hand on his bicep as is laid there you felt it expand but not crushing you. Your thumb felt his heart beat from one of his veins. You closed your eyes and relaxed as you then felt lips kiss upon your temple also along your eye lid. You smiled brightly as you opened your eyes to see him smiling slantingly. He then put his chin above your head as he brought you into his body. Keeping you safe, and treating you like his mate. He closed his eyes slowly and relaxedly. He smiled for just a second and then disappeared as he was falling asleep along side of you. You were awake the entire time as you felt him move, squeeze and make unrecognizable sounds during this nap.

Boop boop boop, three hours later~~

you laid there still enjoying his presence. It was nice to know someone wasn't afraid of you. Someone wasn't gonna run away because your different. You breathed-held- exhailed. He felt your body breath as he was on the brink of awakening. His eyes opened all sleepy like looking at your face. He smiled "hey" his raspy voice greeted. "hey, how was your sleep?" He stretched with his elbow in the air as his hand touched his neck and rolled over a bit to the opposite side. "pretty good." he sounded short of breath then he relaxed and rolled Back over to you. You watched as he scooted down and slid his arm under your naturally arched back and placed his head on your breasts. ((I mean his head is pretty big, It can take up two boobies)) You smiled as he put your hand on his smooth scalp and petted it softly. You then for some reason JUST THEN you remembered sacks. "Raphael. Shouldn't we be out there looking for sacks? I mean He used his MIND to break down my body like an ant-hill." "In a bit." "raphael..come on. He's out there. He wants to destroy the city. That means no one gets food, Pipe lines will be destroyed so no water, the smell of human waist everywhere. I mean this is serious." he squeezed you tighter "I don't wanna loose you again." you eyes widened as you looked down at him with your mouth breathing in air. "It was horrible when i lost you. I felt like i lost a part of me. I don't want to have to go through something like that again." "raphael..I- I can't say I understand. But I want you to know that no matter what. I'm always gonna be here for you. (you looked up) I mean at least i wasn't out with another guy as i was in the coma (Look back down at him) Right?" he moved his head to face you. Your heart raced as he looked at you 'O god whats he gonna say?' you panicked in your head. Your felt your heart beat against its own cage. He picked himself up and sat up on his knees. He put his face close enough to your face to feel his hot breath. Your eyes inspected his face looking for a signal for what he was planning; as he only looked at your eyes. He then got closer and placed his lips ontop of yours. Your heart calmed down and your mind melted. Your shoulders fell and your stomach clinched for dear life. You closed your eyes as you were sitting up straight as he was leaning over half your body with his hand on each side of your body. His eyes closed as his lips brushed along yours.

Your eyes closed as you felt his lips brush against yours and then sucked on.

You smiled as he felt it.

"I love you" he spoke under breath.

"I love you too"...

SHORT CHAPTER. I'm really sorry. I've been having horrible writers block for two months now.


End file.
